


By Any Other Name/任君何名 by astolat

by Iuris, Solran



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Disguise, Empire, M/M, Training, Witchers, machinations, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuris/pseuds/Iuris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solran/pseuds/Solran
Summary: 维瑟米尔搞不太懂他之前做了些什么导致需要承担这种后果。





	By Any Other Name/任君何名 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210708) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



维瑟米尔搞不太懂他之前做了些什么导致需要承担这种后果。大部分猎魔人——至少是在成为猎魔人的途中还没挂掉的那些人——能活上一整个世纪，进而攀上那令人惊叹的经验技术与体力合而为一的巅峰。而当他们从那巅峰稍微下滑不久之后，一般都能在要么跟这只怪物或者跟另一只的对决中轻松快速，不拖泥带水地死掉。如果你幸运的话，或许还能留下一两个传奇故事呢。

但这跟他无关，哦，没门。他不但活得太长，开始经历上了年纪的种种不爽之外，然后发现自己不得不屈尊做起教练，接着又是这个。他冲桌子另一面那个瘦不拉几脸颊深陷的男孩儿皱着眉头。“你说不愿意是啥意思？”他吼道。

“我不要变得无法生育。”多尼直接了当地说。

“你才十四岁，想跟谁生孩子呢？”维瑟米尔说，但多尼闭紧了嘴，用一种维瑟米尔当初花了整三个星期把这男孩拽回凯尔莫罕的路上就已经被烦死了的眼神盯着他。

当村民把他堵在酒馆里的那一刻，他就感到了一种不祥之兆。本来他正从阿德卡莱买了补给，准备回程，他也没打算这么早就停下休息。他感到有那么一点背痛，正巧有一个酒馆从半山腰进入了他的视野，他想着我就去喝一杯，在火边暖暖手 ——显然这就是第一步走错。随后半打村民围了上来，带着一只小的可怜的钱袋和一个不可思议的关于森林里有只怪兽的传言——却没任何人受伤——维瑟米尔叹了口气拖着身子出去找到了那野兽的巢穴，第二个错，随即和第三个错误搅在一起，他看见那瘦骨嶙峋，畏畏缩缩的小东西正试着在泥地上用树枝写字。

他抹了把脸，对那生物说，“你被诅咒了，对么？”周围只有兔子骨头——该死的村民大概对这只野兽从他们的陷阱里偷走猎物耿耿于怀。

野兽——浑身覆盖着刺猬的长刺，弯着脊背，竟然点了点头。该死的半吊子诅咒。本来应该让受害者发疯，这样猎魔人就别无选择只能干净利落地解决他的痛苦了。所以，维瑟米尔便有幸在这个又冷又湿的山洞里经历了该死的一周时间找到解咒方法，结果是一个饿得半死的男孩吃掉了他身上的全部干粮还拒绝告诉他他是从哪来的，尽管维瑟米尔威胁他如果他无处可去也没有人替他付这笔解咒的费用的话，他就得去凯尔莫罕成为一名猎魔人了。

多尼——就从他嘴里撬出这么个名字都煞费力气——却耸了耸肩，然后他跟着维瑟米尔的马任劳任怨地走了三个小时一句抱怨都没有，尽管双脚鲜血淋漓，维瑟米尔终于叹了口气停了下来。他被迫掏空了本来就不怎么满的口袋给这男孩置办了一双靴子外加一套衣裤，把他身上的破布替换掉。回家的路上没法再去酒馆了；他甚至还得半路接了个猎魔合约，只是为了买食物。他把少年一起带去墓地，让他近距离观看了他是如何屠杀食尸鬼的，希望这样就能吓出他的真话，但甚至那计划还中途变了卦，因为其中一只从那男孩不到三尺远的泥里冒了出来。

维瑟米尔不得不高速冲过四个坟堆去杀那玩意——导致扭了腰，该死——之后他冲那男孩大步走过去，浑身满是食尸鬼血还有尸块碎片地质问道，“怎样？这是你想要的生活？你确定你想不起来这世界上还有哪个人能付一点点钱就可以把你拯救出来吗？你该死的爸妈呢？”

多尼依然带着那种一片空白的表情盯着他，没有露出一丝恐惧：在打斗中他甚至抓住维瑟米尔那受惊的马的缰绳把她紧紧拉在身边。“我父母死了，”他如是说，再没有下文了。维瑟米尔不得不双手一摊把他带了回来，因为这多余的拖油瓶而在路上花掉多了不少的时间。

“到现在你才有意见了？”维瑟米尔说，狠狠瞪着他。“我告诉过你青草试炼——”

“我不害怕试炼，”多尼说。“我会接受突变诱发物。但我不能失去生育能力。”

维瑟米尔从心底长长地叹了一口气。“听着，你这小鬼，几乎全部突变诱发物都有致畸作用——你知道这词的意思吗？”

“它们会影响我未出生的孩子，”多尼说，将维瑟米尔下面的话有点堵了回去；他作了个苦相。这少年还没等大门在他们身后关上一个小时就已经找到了图书馆；他扑向书的方式就像其他的男孩子们扑向食物。他肯定找到那本关于突变的书了。

“好吧，”他吼道。“十个猎魔人里不到一个能产出活着的孩子，更不用说健康的了。再说了你要他们干啥用呢？猎魔人之路不是为父亲准备的。”

多尼一言不发，之后又说，“并不是所有的突变诱发物都会致畸。那么是不是有些毒性会更高？”

“那是自然，”维瑟米尔警惕地回答。

“那我不要注射那些。”

维瑟米尔揉了揉脸。“我们给你突变诱发物不是为了好玩。普遍规律是，你能承受得了的最强的突变诱发物就是对你最有益的。也是作用最显著的。如果你把这一块省略大半，你在和你同学训练时就可能会不慎身亡，更别说在徽章试炼时活下来了。”

“我总有办法的，”多尼说。

“即便如此，”维瑟米尔咬紧牙关说，“你能有五分之一的概率生出一个健康的孩子已经是撞大运了。你打算给一堆可怜的无知乡村少女或镇上妓女留下一连串畸形孩子让她们不得不自行解决，只为了偶尔能有一个传下你的名字吗？”

多尼抿紧了嘴唇。“我不会利用任何一个女人。”

“真是这样？”维瑟米尔说。他拿出了一把银匕首，直接拍在他们之间的桌子上。“还记得这个吗？我用它割了你身上的刺，将它们烧掉以破除诅咒。你准备跳过更厉害的突变诱发物？你得切开手掌向这把刀发誓你永远不会和对此事不知情的女人上床，否则你的诅咒会以三倍之力重新返回。”

他早该知道的。多尼立刻拿起匕首在手上划开一道口子，他的鲜血流得维瑟米尔满桌都是，他说。“如你所说，我发誓。”

“哦，操他妈——”维瑟米尔话说了一半，扶着额头，重重叹了一口气。“好吧！好吧，把刀放下，出去，”他喃喃道。多尼很有可能都活不过青草试炼，管他跳不跳过一半突变诱发物呢。除非神灵的确怨恨维瑟米尔，想让他继续受罪的话。

#

自然而然，多尼毫发无伤地活了下来。另外自然而然，当维瑟米尔开始训练活下来的那群小鬼的那一刻，每个人揍多尼的方式都像他是个训练用的稻草人。他们还都喜欢这样：这个年纪的男孩子，当得到了猎魔人的力量与速度之后一个个都像脱缰野马；他们想尽情狂欢，而什么能比一个普通男孩更适合当靶子呢，或者他们能见到的，最像普通人的男孩。多尼几乎每天训练结束的时候都得从地上浑身是血地爬起来一瘸一拐地走回城堡里，甚至连猎魔人的快速恢复体质——连这个他都没有到达百分百——都来不及跟上。

维瑟米尔在第五天结束的时候把瘫软的他从训练场上拽了回来。“怎样？”他加强了语气。“还不算太晚，艾尔斯崔德说你对突变诱发物适应良好。没有理由不能接受剩下的配方。”

多尼起初耷拉着脑袋。但他又慢慢地抬了头，直视着维瑟米尔说，“不。”然后他努力直起身子一点也不跛地走回餐厅。维瑟米尔举起双手，跺着脚返回他的房间。

三小时之后，他听见细微的金属和木头碰撞的声音，当他看向训练场的时候更令人欣喜得多的场面映入眼帘：杰洛特吃完午饭，又出来自己训练了，没人逼他。终于有一个男孩不会浪费维瑟米尔的苦心。他不但从普通的配方中存活了下来，而且看上去是那么轻松，导致魔药大师艾尔斯崔德继续了下去：他还接受了半打额外的加强突变诱发物。他远远超过其他男孩的程度就如同多尼被甩在他们身后那样。

当然了，就算是杰洛特还不能单独训练，但他看上去是那么赏心悦目，维瑟米尔坐在窗边看了好几分钟才站起来下楼出去阻止他。杰洛特甚至连批评都虚心接受了——只是在维瑟米尔提醒他一个人训练的话会非常容易养成错误的习惯难以改变的时候表现得有点害羞，并轻声道了个歉。

“去再找个男生出来跟你训练，”当维瑟米尔讲完后，又更加耐心地对他说。他是绝不会这么说的，但事实上，杰洛特没有犯任何技术上的错误。额外训练不会对他有害，甚至还可能帮到另外某个孩子。

但杰洛特微微做了个鬼脸，意思非常明确了：没人想跟他一起训练。“他们都在休息，”他只这么说。

“那样的话你可以多跑跑步，举重什么的，”维瑟米尔坚决地说，准备返回。当他爬上楼梯回房间的时候却停了一下：他又听见了刀剑的碰撞声，他皱起眉头往窗外一看，呆住了：多尼才刚刚打理好伤口就又跑了出来，正在跟杰洛特对战。老天，简直不堪入目。杰洛特每打两下就得中途猛地暂停以免把另一个男孩的头给砍下来。维瑟米尔怒目而视。这会毁了杰洛特的整套动作。他又得下去阻止他们——

“等下，”多尼说，停了下来，垂下了剑。“这没用的。”

杰洛特也放下了剑，带着点歉意说，“你动作有点儿慢。”

“我动作非常慢，”多尼说。“别继续跟我对打。用你的反手跟着我的节奏。”

“哈？”杰洛特说。

“我们先一起做剑术练习，练习反手镜像对招，”多尼说。“我重复越多动作就能越快，你也可以训练强化非惯用手，而且按我的节奏的话还能练习精确控制。等到我能跟上你的速度，我们再试试对战练习。”

那主意一点也不坏，事实上，相当专业。那是剑术大师训练年幼的新生所采取的方式。所以多尼曾经师从于非常优秀的高手。维瑟米尔从楼上瞪着他。好吧，这男孩既然值得被诅咒那他曾经是某个达官贵人的儿子也说得过去，再加上那些关于不愿丧失生育能力的胡说八道。肯定有谁在哪儿给他脑子里灌输过关于延续家族香火的主意。维瑟米尔叹了口气摇了摇头。这男孩很快就会明白作为一个猎魔人来说延续自己的生命就已经够难的了——假如他还能活过这个星期的话。

#

杰洛特原本没想过问多尼和他一起训练，但结果其实还挺不错的。现在没有人想跟他对打，所以当每次训练时其他人都迅速结成对子，落单的那个才不甘心地到他身边来这个状况让他感觉自己像个恶霸或者啥的。镜像训练听起来很无聊，但至少算是个挑战。尽管多尼动作慢——非常慢，他自己这么说——但他其实比起其他男孩，在姿势动作上更精益求精。

“你重复三次就可以练好的动作，我必须重复一百次才能达到你的速度，”他这么说，“所以我必须每次都要做到完美，否则我就会永远保持错误动作。我无法重新学习。”

他说话就是这样，正式得很是诡异，但当杰洛特问他为什么的时候，他却不再说话，然后耸耸肩，意思是这是他不愿意谈论的那种事情之一。不少其他男孩也不愿谈论家里，但他的反应远远超出了他们的程度。杰洛特自己倒是不记得除了凯尔莫罕以外的任何地方。他在两岁的时候就被送给了猎魔人，他是闻着剑油，钢铁和药水的气味长大的。在他长到可以进行青草试炼之前，已经经历过四批在青草试炼中消失的男孩；他一直都知道面前等待他的是什么。但维瑟米尔在他们这批准备试炼之前的不到两个星期才带来了多尼。他肯定是在其他地方长大的，肯定身边也有过其他人，但他不愿谈论那些事。

反正，也没别人愿意告诉杰洛特任何事。

试炼之后他们在新房间里醒来，每个人都在城堡里和另一个男孩共住一个房间——在城堡下面的小木屋里六个人挤过一间四处透冷风的屋子之后这空间可谓豪华。他们和成年猎魔人一起在大厅的长桌边一起吃饭。感觉上就像搬家了一样。这样想挺有效的。你可以假装其他的男孩只是——去别的地方了。或许他们还在原来的木屋里。

唯一的问题是，杰洛特醒来得比他们都晚，几乎迟了一个星期，当他第一次看见自己在镜中的模样，差点没认出是谁：他皮肤里的所有色素都消失殆尽，头发从发根开始变白了。并且在训练场上他也比所有人都动作快：更快，刚强壮，更技高一筹。兰伯特对此非常愤怒：他曾经是最棒的，之前，但突然间他不再是了。不过其他男孩都还听他的，所以当杰洛特第一次尝试新动作就成功之后，兰伯特大声嘘道，“老师的宠儿，”其他人便跟他一起嗤笑起来。那让杰洛特生气，但他不知道自己又能怎么办。以前他从未和其他男孩发生过矛盾。他一直对他们挺好，他们也一直对他不错，甚至兰伯特。

多尼则是唯一一个不买兰伯特账的。当然，部分原因是因为兰伯特也总是嘲笑他。“嗨，呆呆兽，小心，墓穴巫婆！”兰伯特那天午饭的时候，冲多尼的脑袋扔了一个浸透肉汁的面包卷，并这么喊道。他击中了多尼的脸，弄得他满脸狼藉，其他的男孩都大笑起来。杰洛特当时坐在他对面，他看见多尼握紧了拳，但多尼却什么都没说；他只是把掉在身边的面包捡起，放在盘子旁边，擦了擦脸又继续吃饭了。

他们下午的附加练习时分多尼到得有点晚：他出来的时候头发和脸都刚刚洗过，衣服有些地方还是湿的，他也搓干净了那些部分。他厌恶肮脏：如果可以的话他每天都会洗澡。杰洛特有点尴尬地问道，“你还好吗？”

多尼扫了他一眼然后说，“杰洛特，总有一天，兰伯特会以类似的方法找你的麻烦。到那时，你能否在做出任何反击之事前先告诉我？”

“呃，”杰洛特有点惊讶地说，“真的？你为什么会觉得——”

“因为他总是满腹火气，思考不周，也不会意识到去惹你是愚蠢之举，”多尼说。

杰洛特顿了顿，意识到多尼是对的：兰伯特对一切都怒气冲冲。自从四年前，他来到这里时，就看谁谁不爽，而青草试炼过后便更疯了。他在棚屋里的那些同屋伙伴没有一个住进城堡里的。他们都……去了别的地方。“他为啥发泄在我们头上呢？我们也是受害者啊。”

多尼耸了耸肩。“我猜，如果置之不理的话，他总有一天会激怒某个教官，受到惩罚的。但是，我可不想等那么久。”

杰洛特慢慢地说，“如果——如果你想要——”

“不，”多尼在他还没说完之前就答道。“我不想让你替我报仇。如果兰伯特给了你机会的话，我会和你一同行动。”

杰洛特自己则觉得他可能不久就会在兰伯特还没有惹毛他之前就要做点什么了，但多尼一旦打定主意，他也没法跟他争执。他叹了一声。“准备好了？”他说。

多尼点点头，他们便开始了训练。

三天后，杰洛特在下午的训练结束后回到房间，刚打开房门就僵住了：他的床上传来一股臭气，当他把被子猛地掀开之后发现一堆热腾腾的绿色胶状物，实验室里的突变诱发物废料。他瞪着它，感觉有热气从脖子蔓延到脸上，然后他转身大步出去，走向多尼和罗德尔的房间。兰伯特的房间在走廊的另一边，正虚掩着，杰洛特走过的时候能听见里面传来微弱的忍笑声响。

多尼一个人在房间里，坐在床上看书；杰洛特走进去的时候他抬起头看了一眼，把书放下了。“他们干了什么？”

“在我床上留了一团突变诱发物垃圾，”杰洛特冷冷地说。

“可惜了罗德尔，”多尼过了一会说。“你刚好跟他换了房间。”

杰洛特眨了眨眼。罗德尔不在屋里。他是兰伯特其中一个跟屁虫，所以他大概正和其他人一起在那扇门后笑个不停呢。

“跟我来，”多尼站了起来说。他们把罗德尔的物品收拾好，放在推车上运去杰洛特的房间，往床上一扔，又把杰洛特的东西拿了走。兰伯特房间里的讥笑声当他们再次经过的时候已经停止了。几分钟过后，罗德尔出现在门口，带点敌意说，“你在我床上做什么？”

“是我的床了，”杰洛特温和地说。

“我不想换房间！”

杰洛特耸了耸肩。“我不管。”罗德尔瞪着他，紧握双拳，往床前走了两步。杰洛特抬头看了一眼，“想试试看吗？”

罗德尔停了下来，犹豫不决，然后转身出了房间。杰洛特看了看多尼。“但这跟教训兰伯特又有什么关系？”

“就这个是没什么关系，”多尼说。“但是，他必须为罗德尔出气，不然就会在他的跟班们面前显得软弱。明天早上他会尝试一些更恶劣的东西——我想，在我们的饭菜里下毒之类的。或许他会用在马厩边长的那些丝膜菌。”

“下毒！”杰洛特说。

多尼耸了耸肩。“猎魔人毒抗很强。那不太可能把你怎么样，而大多数人反正都认为我活不长久。”杰洛特皱起了眉头；多尼说这话的语气之随意就好像他一点也不在乎。

“那我们应该早点去，抢在他前面，”杰洛特说。

“不，”多尼说。“我们要稍微晚一点，然后你去把我们的餐盘和兰伯特与摩尔根的调换过来。”

“呃，那教官们怎么办？”

“兰伯特能说什么，才不会导致自己被揭发出来呢？”

“那要是他没有下毒的话？”杰洛特说。多尼就只是看了他一眼。

杰洛特第二天已经准备好当个傻瓜了，直到他和多尼走进大厅，看见兰伯特和他的小弟们都在桌边埋首苦吃，还在努力克制讥笑。他咬紧了牙关，然后把自己的碗拿来，塞到兰伯特鼻子底下，同时把兰伯特的碗从他前面拿走了，当兰伯特猛然抬头，脸上满是愤恨时，杰洛特又把多尼的碗和摩尔根的掉了个个。“继续吃，”杰洛特冷冷地对兰伯特说，坐下开始吃碗里剩余的东西了。

兰伯特张嘴盯着他，又转身去看看他们的教官，但没有一人注意到了他们。维瑟米尔和罗米伊又在互相争执对狮鹫兽哪种十字弓弩最有效这个问题了。他猛地转回头，大声说，“你他妈干嘛，杰洛特！那是我的碗！”

“你面前那个又有什么问题？”杰洛特边继续吃边说。

兰伯特满脸涨红，抓起碗准备朝他扔去。杰洛特动作迅速，趁他刚端起碗的时候就抓住了碗底，便把碗整个倒扣在他的脸上。兰伯特从桌前跳开，疯狂吐口水，双手把麦片粥从脸上抹掉，他的椅子也被打翻了。然后他扑向杰洛特，紧握双拳，愤怒万分，而杰洛特向后仰倒，身体几乎和长凳平行，躲开他的拳头，平衡之后，他跨到另一边，直起身子，直接一拳打中兰伯特的下巴。

兰伯特几乎从地上飞了起来，又重重摔倒。这时那些教官总算看了过来，但只是扫了一眼而已，然后又回到了各自的早餐和谈话之中。杰洛特站起来，喘着粗气，仍然愤怒万分，直到多尼伸手拍了拍他的胳膊说，“杰洛特，你的早餐快冷了。”

“嗯，”杰洛特坐下的时候嗓子发紧。当他回到座位上的时候，已经开始为狠揍兰伯特感到有那么一点儿愧疚了，愤怒也就随之消失了大半。

过了几分钟，兰伯特爬了起来，走出大厅。摩尔根则在早餐的剩下时间里一直盯着他的满碗，目光避免和杰洛特四周接触。教官们置之不理。

“他们为什么无动于衷？”杰洛特事后问多尼道。他又觉得自己生起气来，只是和以前有所不同，并且愈加强烈。“他们应该做点什么的。我刚刚狠揍了另一个学生。他们为什么不管不问呢？”

多尼微微叹了口气。“杰洛特，当我来到这里的时候，和你一批的有四十六个男孩。现在只剩十二个。教官们毒死了剩下的人，埋葬了他们没有突变完全的尸体。在徽章试炼之后，他们如果能得到六个猎魔人的话就会觉得十分幸运了，而这其中的一半活不过走上真正猎魔之路后的第一年。他们无动于衷是因为他们无法做到公平公正。他们的目的只是在这三年里，给我们打造出足够的技巧，给我们一线生机。这就是他们能对我们做的事。我自己认为，这样做比任何装模作样的爱护和公正都有意义。你揍了兰伯特，或者他在你的菜里下毒这些做法公平吗？不。但你更能适应突变诱发物，且比他的存活率高出两倍这些也都不公平。然而这就是现实。如果你因这些事情感到愤怒，你该会对整个世界都满怀怒火，让自己变得和兰伯特一样丧失掌控。”

但多尼也没提到他自己能活下来的几率。他看上去一点也不对此愤恨。杰洛特跟他一起默不作声地来到了训练场地。早晨的训练就像往常一样。维瑟米尔对早餐时发生的事绝口不提，甚至当兰伯特带着满脸红斑和肿胀的眼睛出现时也没说一个字。午饭时，多尼将杰洛特拽到了长桌的一角，兰伯特则坐在离他们最远的另一角，埋首于他的餐盘。其他的男孩们坐在他们中间，没人看任何一方。

后来他们回了房间。杰洛特重重地往床上一坐，看着多尼，后者则拿起他一沓书里的一本，仿佛什么事情都没有似的读了起来。“你怎么会知道这种事情？”杰洛特冒出这句，“你怎么猜到兰伯特会做那事的？他自己当时恐怕都还不知道呢。”

多尼的肩膀僵硬了一下，杰洛特知道那代表他已经非常接近什么事实，他马上就会一言不发了，然而这次他却猛然说道，声音毫无感情，“我父亲教我的，”然后才闭紧嘴重新盯着那本书，只是他并没有真的在读。杰洛特不知道为什么这让他感觉好多了，但确实如此。

#

这事过后兰伯特就没再找他们的麻烦，其他男孩也收了手。多尼的技术渐有长进，杰洛特则越来越好。六个月以后，维瑟米尔开始让杰洛特晨练的时候和成绩最好的孩子们一对三。多尼则可以和比较慢的男孩一对一正常训练了。到了吃午饭的时候他们身上的擦伤和淤青数量也基本相同。他们下午还依旧照常训练，一直到青草试炼结束的一周年那天；就在这天早上，维瑟米尔说，“好了，是时候来真的了。今天午饭后都到这里集合。”

其他人哀嚎一片，杰洛特感觉也想哀嚎；他不想让其他人打扰他们的单独练习。但多尼看上去却表现得相当急切，当他们一同走向午餐大厅，杰洛特向他抱怨后，他说，“这不仅仅是一个普通训练而已。他准备教我们点新东西。法印。我猜。”

“什么？”摩尔根听到了他们的对话。“啥是法印？”

“猎魔人的魔法，”多尼说。“你注意过他们召唤火焰吗？还有当维瑟米尔与罗米伊格斗的时候用的那个金色屏障？”

其他男孩们互相交换了眼色；杰洛特也眨了眨眼。“你什么时候看过维瑟米尔格斗？”

多尼扬起一边眉毛。“教官们有时晚上会在后院训练。从图书馆露台上能看见。”

午饭过后几乎每个人都激动疯了，甚至在维瑟米尔出来给他们展示昆恩屏障之前。当他们一个个都发出满足的叹息而不是表现得满脸惊讶的时候，维瑟米尔怀疑地皱了皱眉，但他还是继续粗声粗气地讲了下去。“在战斗中来回捯饬魔法是最容易让你被打死的方式。猎魔人只学习五种法印：简单，灵活，快速。学得好的话，它们能救你一命。学个半吊子，它们也能一样给你整死。你们用起它们来必须做到像你每天说话那样自然。你们也必须做好准备：高超的技术不会从天而降，”他继续说。“青草试炼给了你们一丝感受魔力之源的能力，意味着你们所有人迟早能够掌握基础，如果你们锲而不舍的话。你们在下一个月里将每天练习昆恩。到了月底，兴许你们中间有半数可以听指令使出屏障。这就是它的难度。”

在这么激励人心的演讲过后，他把杰洛特叫到前面来，教给他站立的姿势，如何摆正手臂和双手的位置，让他念了几遍咒语——“一旦你们掌握了技巧，就不用念出声了，但现在这么做很有必要，”维瑟米尔补充道——并领着他深呼吸几口，告诉他集中精力，最后让他试试看。“昆恩，”杰洛特说道，努力屏气凝神，试图想象那金色的屏障环绕在他周围，随即感到周身似乎涌过电流，指间闪现一抹金光。

“很好！”维瑟米尔说，就一个愤世嫉俗的老猎魔人来说这已经算表现得足够开心了。“去那边继续练习。记住每次都要集中精力。不可松懈。”

维瑟米尔又一个个单独指导了剩下的学生，下午过了一半的时候杰洛特意识到他是按照成绩好坏的顺序来的，到了最后他便心不在焉，就像——就像他完全不关心那样，就像这是在浪费他的时间。杰洛特的心里仿佛揣了块大石，他看着多尼坐在一边，而维瑟米尔则让一个又一个的学生上前。直到最后该轮到他，因为除了他也没别人了，维瑟米尔把他叫上前去说，“好吧，你留意到我之前所说的内容吗？”

“是的，”多尼回答。维瑟米尔便简单挥了挥手，开始吧，甚至没有帮他摆好姿势。杰洛特停下手中练习；他几乎想要过去自己帮助多尼，告诉他——

多尼却干脆利落地摆正了姿势，将手举到正确的高度，然后猛地收紧手指，甚至没有大声念出咒语。突然间一个发着金光的球体笼罩了他，从头到脚，闪耀了一瞬，又坍缩下来，仿佛一层薄薄的金箔覆盖他的全身。

维瑟米尔瞠目结舌地盯着他，然后伸出手去狠狠给了他一下，用剑背——那层金箔碎裂成金色的火花，撒向四面八方。“好吧，老天有眼，”维瑟米尔说。“你有精灵血统吗？”多尼全身僵硬起来，只是微微点了下头。维瑟米尔哼了一声。“好吧，小子，随便你。我管不着。无论你是从哪儿来的，你已经有某种天赋了，显而易见。也许你毕竟最后还是能活到走上猎魔之路呢。”

他们晚饭前去洗干净的时候，杰洛特几乎要因为宽慰和开心而爆炸了。“你听他说的了吗？”他对多尼说。他差点想去搂多尼的肩膀，但他最后还是没敢付诸行动；多尼总是浑身上下透露着一种别碰我的气息。

“是的，”多尼说，他听上去兴奋和喜悦的程度就跟他从来不会表现出的恐惧程度基本相当。

杰洛特在走廊里站住了。周围空无一人，所有人训练完都立刻去了餐厅，但多尼却拉着杰洛特去饭前洗澡，一直跟他说带着满身臭汗和脏东西吃饭是件可怖的事情。“你都不会觉得开心吗？”他问道，烦躁之感涌上心头。

多尼停下了脚步。“开心？”他说，看上去那就像是他只听说过却不知该如何抵达的陌生国度。“那只是……必要之策。我不能死在这里。”他顿了顿又说，“我不会死在这里。”

杰洛特盯着他。他感觉要疯了。之前他一直能够成功地避免注意到死亡距离他们是那么近，直到多尼把他拉到面前，让他充分感受到了它的存在，而现在多尼的语气是那么充满信心，尽管他是他们之中最糟糕的一个，曾经是他们之中最糟的那个——“你怎么会知道？”

“那不是我的宿命，”多尼说，好像那就回答了他的问题一样，然后向盥洗室走去。

#

至少维瑟米尔现在和他意见相同。不到一个星期他就已经教了多尼各种技巧和施法姿势，而其他人还在忙于练习把昆恩屏障使出来。在早上的训练时，维瑟米尔让他将法印和剑术结合练习，也开始跟他一对一训练，就像他之前只跟杰洛特和为数不多的几个学生做的那样。“更快一点！”维瑟米尔吼道，然后冲着多尼又挥去几招，如果他无法立刻把昆恩使出来的话就会被打倒在地。“还不够好！”他怒道，站在他的上方，而双手双膝撑在地上大口喘气的多尼则会爬起来重新开始。

维瑟米尔用了六个月教了整批学员基础法印之后，杰洛特找回了他和多尼共处的下午，外加早晨：维瑟米尔把他们和其他学生分开，让他们在一边用法印和剑术互相练习。早上多尼用法印，杰洛特用剑，到了下午他们再换过来。这极大地加强了杰洛特的反应灵活程度：多尼用法印的速度超快，而如果你被阿尔德推倒在地的话，在耳鸣声停止之前你确实什么都做不了的。

再过了几个月以后，维瑟米尔又把兰伯特扔给了他们：也许他在法印上比杰洛特确实强那么一丁点——他绝对发了疯地想在随便哪个方面赶超杰洛特——而且在打斗和法印的结合上他做得也挺不错。不久维瑟米尔便放手让他们自己选任何一个他们用得顺手的方式互相练习，随后他们三人的技术便迅速得到了提高。他们也都像野草那样疯长，总是饥饿无比，吃得比谁都多；杰洛特是无论吃多少都还在掉体重，兰伯特也好不了多少。

“不用担心，”维瑟米尔说。“你们要先长个，然后再长肌肉，”他又冲多尼皱了皱眉，后者的肩膀和手臂已经开始变得壮实起来，但身高倒是没有增加多少。“除非你有精灵血统，”维瑟米尔意有所指地说，“如果是那样的话直到三十岁之前你会一点点长高。”

多尼眼都没眨，但那天晚上杰洛特等到夜幕降临之后才问道，“你是半精灵吗？”多尼在夜里有些时候会多说点他第二天就会装作从未说过的话。

“不是，”多尼坚决地回答。杰洛特对天花板皱着眉。过了一会儿多尼又继续说，“但我的血统里有精灵之血。”

杰洛特咬着嘴唇，壮胆问道，“这就是——这就是为什么你——为什么你的家人会被——”

“什么？”多尼说，听起来有点疑惑，这让杰洛特困惑不解：所有人都知道人类憎恶精灵，有些时候还想把他们赶尽杀绝——“不，当然不是，”听杰洛特解释过后多尼如是说。“我不是——”他止住话头，又传来一声微弱的吱呀声响，意味着他在床上翻了个身，不会再多说一个字了。

那快把杰洛特折磨疯了。多尼不是什么？他怎么都想不到可以填补空白的那个词，然而之后只要当他表现出想要再问的意图，多尼则立刻变成个撬不开口的河蚌一样，好像他已经说得太多了。杰洛特叹了口气。说真的，他都不确定自己有多喜欢多尼，但多尼仍然是他最好的朋友，听起来没什么道理但确实是事实，而他们中间总有一层无形的沉默之墙这点实在让人不太好受。

几个月后，某天早上的练习时，多尼突然对维瑟米尔说，“艾斯凯尔也应该同我们一起训练。”

“啥？”维瑟米尔皱着眉头。

“艾斯凯尔，”多尼重复道。维瑟米尔不由自主回头望了那边的男孩们一眼，杰洛特也跟着他看了过去：他从未多加注意过艾斯凯尔。要他说的话，人挺好，安静，普通。“你忽视他是因为他的法印和剑术都普普通通。但他最为稳健，而且头脑清醒。在真正的战斗中，他不会忘记任何学过的东西。”

维瑟米尔哑口无言地瞪着多尼，杰洛特缩了缩脖子，但三天之后，艾斯凯尔还是来到了他们中间，杰洛特就明白了多尼的意思。艾斯凯尔就像一条压舱很棒的船只；你可以惹毛他，但几乎不可能彻底激怒他，或者让他无所适从。兰伯特就试过。艾斯凯尔不动如山。

他们的小团体倒是没有引发多少嫉妒，因为维瑟米尔在额外训练之余又给他们加了不少其他杂务，好像想要他们弥补他浪费的时间：某天是“去整整那条山路，被大雨冲了一半，”要不然则是，“去厨房帮艾尔斯崔德大师的忙，”然后他们就得花好几个小时帮他熬那些难闻的魔药，有的时候又是，“读完这本六百页的书，给我写个十页的小结，”然后他又对多尼皱皱眉，补充道，“不能超过十页，也不可帮其他人。”

“我不会的，”多尼说，他是来真的，尽管他还会替其他不属于他们组的男孩写论文，只是为了换一个面包卷或者一把干果和坚果而已——他超级迷恋这些东西；他甚至会等到晚餐结束之后从主餐盘里拿走剩余的那些。但当杰洛特按照维瑟米尔的指令把四棵树——也都不算小——劈成柴火之后，很晚才回到他们房间，往床上一倒呻吟道，“多尼，我还没来得及读——”

“不，”多尼说，没等他说完。“现在就读。”

杰洛特愤愤地坐了起来。他又不是总提这种要求。事实上，这是他唯一一次提要求。“如果我给你一个面包呢？”他讽刺道。

多尼头都没抬。“就算两只烤野鸡和一瓶24年吉兰红也不行。”杰洛特对24年吉兰红究竟是啥毫无概念，但多尼说的方式听起来一定很不错。他瞪着多尼，后者终于抬起了头。“杰洛特，如果你遇见蝠翼脑魔，首要任务是什么？”

“呃，”杰洛特茫然地说。他好像记得蝠翼脑魔是某种吸血鬼。“喝黑血？”

“去读那本书，”多尼说，然后又回到了他面前那本。杰洛特慢慢地拿起他的书，在恼怒的同时却依然感到心有暖意。

#

到了过冬的猎魔人再次归来之时，他们都已经长得和成年人一般高了。每年都有不同的猎魔人回来过冬，就像迁徙的候鸟归巢：今年有九人。他们从未和前几年的毕业生相处过，但这天下午的练习过后，多尼宣布，“晚饭后我会去看他们训练。”那倒不算是什么邀请，但他们吃过饭以后，杰洛特和艾斯凯尔甚至兰伯特都跟着他去了图书馆，走上那里的露台，后院一览无余。看正处在巅峰时期的猎魔人搏斗实在令人心惊：他们都速度太快，技术太好了，相比杰洛特之前所能想到的最好的程度差距太多。

虽然似乎没有猎魔人注意到他们，但第二天午餐时，劳德瑞克的欧斯因撞了撞杰洛特的肩，“我们听说过很多关于你的事，白狼。今晚别在阳台上偷看了，下来找我们。咱们过几招试试，”杰洛特咽了一下，欧斯因假笑着走远了。

多尼眯着眼看他走开。“他打算对你下狠手。”

“你真是个善解人意的小天使，”兰伯特说，一只手搭上杰洛特的肩膀。“给那个混蛋点颜色瞧瞧，白狼。”

“欧斯因是个有三十年实战经验的猎魔人，刚从猎魔之路上回来，”多尼不耐烦地说。“对付一个半大不大的毛头小子？他肯定会赢的；但我的意思是他打算伤害你。他想给你一道深深的伤痕，就算不重伤你，也要让你在今后的战斗中对自己丧失信心，犹豫不决。他想毁了你。”

杰洛特咽了一下。“什么？为什么？”

多尼耸了耸肩。“因为他天性残忍，因为他想减少未来猎魔之路上的竞争者——又有何关？你不能和他对战。”他沉默了一阵子，显然在思考那些他们最近才明白，表示他有令人不愿错过的好点子的状况，无论是他找到了你技术层面的弱点，或是不知怎么的得到了厨房正在做馅饼的消息，如果他们偷摸溜过通风口就能偷一只共同分享之类。“我们必须改变对战条款，”他最后说道。

“你说什么，我们？”兰伯特说。

“闭嘴，兰伯特，”艾斯凯尔说，推了他一下。

多尼却只是无视了他。“你今晚去后院的时候，你要跟欧斯因说你的同学们都想来观战，并请他和其他想观战的猎魔人来训练场，”他对杰洛特说。“然后我们突然袭击。”

“呃，那会是个好——”艾斯凯尔说。

“不用武器，”多尼说。“用雪球。他们不能对一群用雪球砸他们的小孩拔剑，也没法事后报仇。”

“五秒之前你还说他们是成熟的‘刚从猎魔之路上回来的’猎魔人喔，”兰伯特说。“现在你觉得我们可以用一场雪仗把他们打垮吗？”

“当然了，”多尼说。“战争不是一场单独的战斗。备战和地理位置比战士的个人能力要重要得多。跟我来。”

他们午饭后还有一个小时自由活动时间——对于消化是非常必要的——但今天多尼把全部练习生叫到他们房间之间的走廊里，做好了粗略的作战部署，下午前半段时间所有人要多用伊格尼来融化积雪，这样地上便会覆盖一层厚冰，后半段时间则多用阿尔德把雪盖回它们上面。

“晚餐后立刻在你们的鞋底绑上冰爪，到后面来，”多尼说。“我们要准备雪球和两个工事：第一个用雪堆成，很不牢固，但放置在完全覆盖冰面的要道之前。我们要让他们突破那层，迅速遗弃，再从第二个坚固得多的工事后面攻击他们。第二个工事基座用木桶构成，里面放置弹药。”

“但那只是雪球，”摩尔根说，“又不能让他们放弃追击。如果我们这样做的话他们肯定会准备狠狠揍我们一顿的。”

有不少人赞同他的话，但多尼只是点点头继续说。“没错。我们必须给他们一个放弃的理由。所以，当战斗进行一段时间，让他们浑身湿透得很不舒服之后，我们再把他们一个个放倒，脱掉他们的靴子。我们留些人在城堡前面的露台上等着，等我们把靴子丢给他们然后拿到城堡里面藏起来。我怀疑就算是猎魔人，他们也不想光脚站在雪里太久。”

有半数男孩带点紧张地咯咯笑了几声，但当多尼又祭出好几个作战方案时也没人质疑。不过之后当杰洛特走向后院时，自己也感到有点紧张；欧斯因正在和几个其他猎魔人有说有笑，那些人都高高大大，脸和四肢上布满可怕的伤疤，穿着陈旧的盔甲，手上把玩着剑。杰洛特出来的时候他转身，脸上挂着假笑。“你的剑呢，白狼？”他说，语气里满是挑衅。

杰洛特清了清喉咙说，“我的朋友想问我们能否在前面的训练场对战。他们想观看。”

“哎呀，小猎魔人们都想来看？”欧斯因说。“干嘛不呢。卢卡斯，贝诺特，一起来？”还有几个猎魔人也跟上了他，一共六个，欧斯因一边走一边伸手搭着杰洛特的脖子。“我想你肯定觉得自己很了不起，”他轻声说，语气温柔。“你知道，和我一届也有一个跟你差不多的。经受了额外的突变诱发物，动作像闪电一样快，你还不知道发生了什么呢，他已经把你打倒在地。出山两年他就在瑞达尼亚南部被一只翼龙吃了。就这样。你只要遇上比你强那么一丁点的东西，砰，就完蛋。”

他举起另一只手，做了一个爆炸的姿势，这时他们刚好走出正门，来到矗立着两个雪堆工事的前院。几个脑袋从前方工事后探了出来，四个雪球一起砸中欧斯因的脸，杰洛特低头躲过，滚到了一边。他冲着第一道工事奔去，鞋底在雪下的冰面上打着滑，但多尼已经等在那儿，给他一副冰爪。猎魔人大喊一声，战争正式开始了。

他们从工事后面一个接一个地扔雪球，杰洛特和艾斯凯尔兰伯特偷摸溜到后方，在新一发攻击在工事那边开始之前，从背后攻击那些猎魔人。在三轮之后他们才搞清楚发生了什么，于是组织起来一起向工事冲了过去，看上去气急败坏，从头到脚都盖着一层雪。

多尼和其他的男孩立刻聚集起来一同撤退，同时稳步地向那些正在毁掉那湿雪堆工事的猎魔人们扔雪球，而下面铺好的冰面已经让他们无法站稳；多尼刚刚还把表面融化了一些，现在冰面便如玻璃一般光滑。杰洛特和兰伯特与艾斯凯尔一同跑回来，和剩下的男孩在大工事后面会师，然后一起开始用雪球一轮又一轮地死命砸那六个猎魔人，其余的练习生在以同样的速度疯狂团雪球。

“杰洛特！左边那个：看看能不能把他打退，”多尼说，指着其中一个猎魔人，欧斯因称其为卢卡斯的那个，正滑离其余的猎魔人，孤军奋战。杰洛特和兰伯特一起冲了出去，每个人抱着一把雪球，迅速不留情面地把卢卡斯一路打出训练场打到回城堡的通道上，才放弃追击跑了回来。多尼建议如果他们能把某些猎魔人打到战场之外，他们也许会觉得不想再打雪仗了，回去烤火多好，的确，卢卡斯便再没有出现。

但正当杰洛特奔回工事的时候，他突然一头飞了出去，然后立即又被扯着领子提了起来，让他透不过气：欧斯因滑过冰场，把他绊倒了，他盖满雪的脸上因怒火而扭曲。“你以为这好玩？”他吼道，冲着杰洛特的脸就是一拳。杰洛特勉强来得及把他的拳头挡住，然后伸手缠住欧斯因的脖子，对准他的膝盖把他踢翻，脑子里出现多尼的话语：如果你被其中一人抓住，把他们压到地上，用全身力气死命压住他们，等援兵赶到。

欧斯因在三秒钟内爬起来了三次：杰洛特用尽全力才能拖住他让他不至于完全站立起来，这导致他经受了好几次耳鸣不已的头部重击，不过他们马上就一并被七个大喊着冲过来的练习生一股脑地压在地上，同时在欧斯因的脑袋上砸了一整桶雪。一个学生把欧斯因的左脚靴子扯了下来，扔向工事后的另一个男孩，后者带着靴子跑走了——杰洛特晕晕乎乎地抖了抖身上的雪才看到剩下的猎魔人都少了一只鞋，它们都被扔给了挂在窗户外面的练习生，一起消失在城堡里了。

所有猎魔人都跑了进去大声嚷嚷着还鞋，但欧斯因将这群压在他身上的男孩推了开去，脸上挂着凶神恶煞的表情，鼻子还滴着血，一把抽出了钢剑。他狂甩了一圈，让所有人四散逃窜，然后冲杰洛特而来。

但兰伯特已经在那儿了，他把杰洛特的剑塞进他手里，艾斯凯尔和摩尔根也在他两旁，还有所有人：剩下的学生都各拿了一把从马厩里取来的长钉耙——多尼把它们堆在战场附近——一起围上欧斯因。他转了个身，发现自己被困在中间，愤怒攥紧了他的面孔。杰洛特迅速打了个昆恩，举起剑护在身前，严肃地向前迈了一步；他不能让欧斯因伤害其他的学生——

“看在九层地狱的份上这他妈的是在搞什么？”维瑟米尔大声怒吼，就像一阵惊雷传遍整个院子。“你们全部人，放下那些该死的玩意。欧斯因，你疯了吗？这是训练场，不是他妈的战场！”

欧斯因惊了一下，盯着维瑟米尔，气喘吁吁，双眼满是血丝，还在抖个不停。杰洛特没动姿势，其他人也没有放下武器，直到欧斯因慢慢垂下了剑。维瑟米尔皱着眉头环顾四周，然后又看着杰洛特问道，“怎么？这是什么？”

“我们和猎魔人长辈打了一场雪仗，维瑟米尔师傅，”多尼说，表情十分认真。“我觉得恐怕我们有点太投入了，令欧斯因大师发了火。我们必须道歉。”他冲着欧斯因鞠了一躬，恭恭敬敬，导致后者哑口无言地回瞪着他。

维瑟米尔则直视着多尼，又看了一眼院子。他走向第二个工事把上面的雪踢掉，露出下面的木桶。他用脚试了试它的重量——里面装满了沙土。他又转过身，看见第一个被毁的工事，又转身用目光慢慢扫过他们所有人，一圈男孩仍然举着犁耙僵硬地站在那里。“这场雪仗是谁的主意？”他问道，声音低沉危险。

“是我的，”杰洛特说，和多尼异口同声。

维瑟米尔又狠狠剐了他们一眼。“你们两，去我房间。就现在。”

那让欧斯因又举起了剑，随之而来的还有他眼里的怒火。“我跟那无法无天的小子还没完——”

“你他妈的早完了，”维瑟米尔说。“放下剑进去。你明天就要离开这里。打雪仗输给了一群训练生你就打算对他们拔剑相向？从今开始另找地方过冬去吧。”然后他又看了一眼杰洛特和多尼，冲城堡的方向扭了扭头。“听见我说的了吗，现在。”

#

杰洛特缩在维瑟米尔书桌面前的一张椅子里。多尼却像以往一样坐得笔直，脸上表情平静无澜。维瑟米尔走了进来，在身后甩上了门，最后重重坐在椅子上。“真是一场好雪仗，”他死气沉沉地说。“防御工事，准备好的地形，长柄武器。我都不知道对欧斯因说不是在打仗这话说对了没有。看上去倒像是场战争。你从哪里学到的伪装前方工事？”

杰洛特无助地盯着他，但多尼说道，“德玛尔之战。”

“没错，”维瑟米尔低沉地说。“但你可不是从这儿的图书馆里读到的巧计取胜之战。这书还没有通用语翻译。是谁给半大不大的毛孩子尼弗迦德语原文的马尔萨斯著作？你叫什么名字？”

多尼一言不发。他如一座雕塑般一动不动。维瑟米尔拧紧了下巴，突然站了起来，在空中划出一个亚克西，光芒出奇耀眼；它划过空气，撞进多尼的头部，他仰起了头，发出一声喘息。

“告诉我你该死的名字，”维瑟米尔猛地吼道，多尼努力地动了动嘴唇，似乎组成了什么音节，但那声音还没有离开喉咙，他就突然低下头来，粗哑地说，“多尼。”

维瑟米尔怒视着他，脸涨成紫红色。“我现在就该在你的脖子上套根绳索，把你扔出窗外，”他低吼道。“你觉得我会让你利用我的孩子们建起一支猎魔人军队，为了就你认为比屠杀怪物更有价值的家族复仇活动而——”

“四个人建不起一支军队，”多尼冷静地说，打断了他，维瑟米尔停了下来。“我们还要继续假装吗？其他人都活不了多久。你早就知道。”

杰洛特浑身一颤，带着不可置信的神情看向维瑟米尔，寻求他的任何反应，但年长猎魔人只是紧皱着眉头注视多尼，下撇着嘴角。过了一会儿，他才说，“摩尔根和加沃斯——”

“加沃斯还使不出亚登，”多尼说。“他没能完全打开魔力通道。也许最后的试炼里他能够活下来，但之后遇见的第一个怨灵就能杀了他。摩尔根在用餐后开始频繁抱怨腹痛。突变诱发物不会让人立刻毙命，是不是？”维瑟米尔看起来更加阴沉了。他没有反驳。多尼点了点头。“剩下的甚至活不到那么久。如果你想救他们一命，你应该现在就把他们送走，这样他们也许还能在某些国王手下建立显赫战功。但你不会的。”

维瑟米尔瘫在椅子里，用手许久地揉搓着脸。“该死的崽子，”他嘀咕道。

“为什么不这么做？”杰洛特大声说道，他的心脏砰砰直跳。摩尔根离死亡不远——加沃斯——罗德尔，华威——所有人？“为什么不把他们送走！如果他们活不长的话，如果你早知道他们不可能活下来——”

“猎魔人是中立的！”维瑟米尔大吼一声，愤怒的重拳一下砸在桌面上，东西全都噼里啪啦倒下一片。“你他妈的觉得如果这所学校开始把猎魔人半成品送往科德温的军队，他们每人都能顶百名将士，每人都是潜在的刺客或攻城机器的话，会导致什么后果？需要多久瑞达尼亚就会不再允许狼派猎魔人跨越他们的边境？又要多久科德温的国王就会每年给我们送千名男孩进行青草试炼，这样他就可以获得一支军队的存活者？”他就像一个泄了气的皮球倒回椅子里，从腹中吐出一口长气。“猎魔人不能成为战士，”他说。“十二个不行，四个也不行。”他严厉又冷静地盯着多尼说。“一个都不行。猎魔人必须是中立的。”

多尼坐在那儿一动不动，沉默不语，维瑟米尔咬紧了牙关。“你得搬去南塔上的空房间，”他语气毋庸置疑地对多尼说。“你在房间里一个人吃饭，在后院一个人训练。你自己负责自己的练习。我不会再教给你更多可以利用的东西。如果再让我发现你跟其他男孩多说一句话，我将亲手砍掉你的脑袋。到了徽章试炼的时候，你也要一个人去。我不管你能不能活下来。听明白了？”

多尼点了一下头，依然一言不发，维瑟米尔朝他们摆了摆手。“滚出去，”他吼道，杰洛特颤抖着站起来，跟着多尼走出了门。他机械地跟着他，一路走回他们的房间，多尼开始平静无言地收拾他自己的东西，杰洛特抓住了他的胳膊把他扯转过来。“多尼！”他无助地说。

多尼站在那儿，他熟悉的冷酷坚定的面孔，仿佛他对自己被下达跟死亡判决差不多的通知毫不关心，被扔到一边自生自灭——只是因为他救了杰洛特的性命——“那我每天过来告诉你我们学了什么，”杰洛特突然说道。“我可以晚上到你的房间里去。我可以爬塔楼——”

“如果你被抓住，我会被处死，你也很有可能跟我一起，”多尼说。“不。我能自己搞定。”

“那我跟你一起去徽章试炼，”杰洛特说。“你不用一个人——”

“他会把我们顺序分开，”多尼说。

“那我——”

“杰洛特，”多尼说，杰洛特吼了一声，把他拉近亲了他，又过了一会儿多尼也发疯似的抓住他，使劲撕扯他潮湿的，上面沾满鼻血和雪下淤泥的衣服，杰洛特把衬衫从头顶上拽下来，脱了裤子，和多尼一同倒在床上，多尼还在踢掉自己的靴子，把剩下的衣服甩掉。他们绝望地抱在一起，一边互相亲吻，抚摸并磨蹭着对方，因为满怀欲望而动作笨拙，直到多尼闭上眼睛，仰起头深呼吸了几口，杰洛特喘了口气将一切交给自己的本能，他们腰臀相贴，他将自己送进多尼抓着他们两人阴茎的手，两人都因那美妙之感发出低声呻吟，敏感的皮肤下包裹着炙热和坚硬，还有涌动的血流。

“这真是相当愚蠢，”多尼说道，语气平静无波，动作却一刻没停，这让杰洛特的大脑几乎因情欲而发抖，他知道多尼无法控制自己，他把脑袋抵在枕头上，在多尼的喉咙和耳后留下一串亲吻，直到多尼被梗住似的喘息一声高潮了，他的阴茎小幅度地抽动着，杰洛特感到一片湿热，哦，喔，于是他也猛地达到了高潮，洒在两人之间。

事后，他们一并躺着喘气时，杰洛特说，“我会在每个周四爬上来。”

“好，好的。”多尼说。

#

计划执行起来还算不错。一个月之后，他们还是被逮住了，但这是在深夜；维瑟米尔闯进房间一声怒吼，“还记得我跟你说过关于和谁训练的事情吗，”话没吼完便僵在原地，惊恐万分。杰洛特也带着一模一样的恐慌盯着他：他正跪趴在地，多尼刚巧完全插进他的里面，这还是第一次，他们之前都没能成功过——

维瑟米尔闭上眼睛，深切地听天由命道，“事到如今还有什么会让我惊讶的呢，”然后转身走了出去。第二天早晨他把杰洛特叫到办公室，对他嚷了一通关于猎魔人中立等等的事情，见杰洛特只顾点头敷衍勃然大怒，使劲给了他一个耳光，速度太快杰洛特没来得及躲开。“你他妈懂不懂——”

“想为被谋杀的父亲复仇才不是政治相关！”杰洛特回喊道，捂着脸躲在双手后面。

维瑟米尔停了下来。“他跟你说了这是他的意图？”

“他没有，”杰洛特闷闷不乐地说。“我猜到的。”他已经开始后悔说这些了。如果多尼发现的话，他会十分生气，那比维瑟米尔十分生气要严重得多。

又过了一会儿，维瑟米尔叹了口气说，看上去不再愤怒而是疲倦不堪，“如果结果还是政治相关呢？如果他父亲是被某位国王处死的呢？你要和他一起去当弑君者吗？搞出一两场战争，为了报仇雪恨却屠杀更多的父亲们？也不可能让他复活的。”

“我不知道，”杰洛特说，因为他确实不知道。“他也没跟我讲过。”

维瑟米尔微弱呻吟一声。“你打算用诚实的美德打动人吗？噢，去让他搬下来吧；现在又有什么意思呢。”

“他就说这样做没意思了，”当多尼问道维瑟米尔为何改变了主意，杰洛特模棱两可地说，然后在多尼警惕地打量他的时候忙着帮收拾起多尼的东西。

“嗯哼，”多尼说，之后却也没再多问。

#

一个月后，他们就踏上了猎魔之路。维瑟米尔说他会在徽章试炼开始一周前提醒他们，接着在两天后的清晨把他们从床上喊醒并扔出了门，他们只能抓起手边现有的管它是什么装备，完全没有打包和练习的机会。他在大门处迎接蹒跚着返回的幸存者，来之不易的狼头徽章冰冷而沉重地挂在他们的胸前：杰洛特、多尼、艾斯凯尔、兰伯特和加夫罗斯。剩下的只有他们了，浑身覆盖着尘土和血迹。他们径直扑向了维瑟米尔脚边堆放着的正在滴水的水袋和小包干粮，抓起干燕麦棒狼吞虎咽。所有人都饿坏了，除了多尼。他的床底有一个满满的水袋以及一大堆干果和坚果，就放在他的剑旁。

“你他妈的从哪儿弄来的这些东西?"兰伯特对着咀嚼着食物的多尼呲牙，当时他们正小心翼翼地沿着山间小径走向通往试炼场的浅滩。"你怎么知道他会毫无前兆就让我们出发?"

“我不知道。”多尼说。“水袋是六个月前被一个过冬的猎魔人丢下的，干果和坚果都是饭桌上剩下的。几个月来我一直持续积攒这些物资。”他没有分给其他人。杰洛特自己也有一个晚饭剩下的面包——他常常在黎明时分醒来，早饭前的等待对他隆隆作响的胃来说是痛苦的——但其他大多数人什么都没有吃。说句公道话，杰洛特告诉自己，十二个男孩分享一小袋干果和坚果并不足以让他们做到比塞牙缝更多。但他知道这不是多尼没那么做的原因。多尼不分享是因为他知道他们中的大多数人无论如何都会死去，因此他不会把食物浪费在他们身上假装他们的结局会有所不同，尤其是当他填饱自己肚子意味着获得一份额外的力量，而那对他而言确实可能改变一切。他是对的。现在只剩他们五个了。杰洛特避免看向加夫罗斯，努力忽视那种被细长的隐形手指掐住喉咙的窒息感。

“在冬至的第一天到来之前你们谁都不许回来。"维瑟米尔扫视着他们。"你们现在是猎魔人了。要么用剑喂饱自己，要么饿着。我不想听到你们中的任何一人今年在比阿德卡莱更近的地方接下委托。你们独自谋生，而非结伴而行。一个个出发， 间隔两个小时。从你开始。”他冲着多尼说。多尼点点头，拿起一个水袋和最后一袋干粮，一言不发地上路了。他的身后扬起一片薄尘，尘埃缓慢下落的速度远不及他的步伐。不久他就消失在其中，杰洛特的目光再也无法跟上他的身影。

维瑟米尔把杰洛特留到了最后。黄昏已经降临。那条路又干又硬，当杰洛特踏上去的时候，前四个穿着几乎完全相同的靴子的猎魔人已经走完了这条路的绝大部分，但愿多尼有稍微等等他。当杰洛特抵达山脚下的步行桥，他把斗篷裹在身上，在树下的一个软坑里蜷缩起来。露宿野外感觉其实没那么糟，在过去的一个月里他们所有人都被派出去进行过长达一周的草药采摘，并在很长一段时间里彻夜不眠。

借着翌日的晨光，他在桥的另一边的一段泥路上发现了多尼的脚印。接下来的两天中他一直跟着它们，直到抵达阿德卡莱外一个村庄附近山脚下的山洞。多尼站在洞口，里面到处都是开裂的骨头和树枝，还有几根散落在地上的刺，像是从一只巨大的豪猪身上掉下来的。他似乎并不意外在这见到杰洛特。

“你走得不够远，还不能接委托。”杰洛特说，蹲下来查看那些刺。它们与维瑟米尔让他们学习的猎魔资料中的任何东西都不相符。“这些东西是从哪来的？”

“我弄来的。”多尼说。他向洞穴深处走去，一直走到尽头，用阿尔德推开了一块堵在墙角的大石头。他弯下腰，从地上捡起一个小东西——是一枚戒指，杰洛特意识到。他捕捉到一丝源自黄金和光滑黑宝石反射的闪光。多尼脱下他的右手链甲，戴上戒指，然后把手套戴了回去，回到了洞口前。“我们走吧。我对这个地方可没留下什么美好的回忆。”

“你究竟是怎么到这儿来的？”当他们在离开时杰洛特问道，希望他能挖出一点故事。

但多尼只是耸了耸肩。“我对自己的野外时光只有零星的记忆。”然后以一种不容置疑的态度结束了话题，而杰洛特目前并不打算进一步挑战。他们不再被关在凯尔莫罕的城墙后了，多尼随时都可以消失不见。这感觉就像是跟踪某种危险又容易受惊的野兽，必须小心行事，以免把它吓跑。

他们结伴走完了通往阿德卡莱的剩余道路，在那里杰洛特发现他漂白的头发是一项卓越的资本。人们称他为“猎魔人大师”并认定他已经五十岁或更老，而不是一个刚出山的十七岁菜鸟。一些人评论说他保养的很好。与此同时多尼受到了敷衍对待，甚至有好几次被叫做“孩子”，仿佛人们觉得他是杰洛特的学徒之类的。训练和试炼在他们身上都留下了伤痕，但多尼身上的比大多数人都要少，因为通常他将自己隐藏在坚固强力的昆恩之后，这让他的脸看上去依然很年轻。他并没有直接开口抱怨，只是恼怒地抿着嘴。

“不如我去给我们共同找一份委托？”杰洛特提供了一个提议，多尼没有反对。楼下的酒馆老板给他们指了一条路：一个想要去维吉玛的的珠宝商正在寻找可以在艰难的旅途中护送他的人。这看起来不像是那种能被写成歌谣和传奇的英雄委托。维瑟米尔对那些所谓歌谣和传奇嘲讽的喋喋不休贯穿了他们的整个训练。“你们是自食其力的猎魔人，不是陶森特来的华而不实、沾花惹草的骑士，”他咆哮道，“好好考虑如何谋生，让游吟诗人忙他们的。如果你们能活到30岁，说不定就能有那么一两首关于你的作品。”

珠宝商很乐意聘请两位猎魔人，尽管他要求看看多尼的护符以证明他的身份。“你多大了？”他狐疑地追问。“你成年了吗？”

“徽章试练赋予猎魔人年龄和技艺皆已成熟的认定，在大陆的各个国家都具有法律效应。”多尼冷冷地说。

商人咕哝了一声。“好吧，我们明天早上出发。”当他走开的时候，多尼仍然皱着眉头。

一周后在瑞达尼亚，当多尼用一个阿尔德把三只袭击营地的食尸鬼送上了天，那商人立刻停止了抱怨。接下来的旅程基本上有惊无险：几个土匪在半路试图发起挑战，但杰洛特的剑和多尼的亚克西劝退了他们，随后他们毫不费力地处理掉了庞塔尔河边的几只水鬼。

泰莫利亚看起来相当有前景。在去维吉玛的路上杰洛特扫了一眼布告栏，立刻就发现了至少两打猎魔委托。熊学派和猫学派都在衰退，几十年来他们都没有新的猎魔人毕业。这意味着在这个区域没有太多竞争。农场被打理的井井有条，欣欣向荣，就连朝猎魔人扔石头的小孩都比瑞达尼亚少的多。“这是个好地方。”在当地的一家酒馆里，杰洛特漫不经心地对多尼说，“有很多委托。也许值得多留一段时间。”

多尼正倚在窗边低头对着桌子走神。没有人在追捕他们，以杰洛特的标准这足以被评价为“好地方”。但酒馆老板故意地将他们安排在四处漏风的酒馆后侧，外面一片漆黑，杰洛特唯一能看到的只有他们从窗户上回望的倒影。

“也许吧。”多尼盯着他自己的脸说到。“暂时。”

#

他们在维吉玛的精灵区找到了一间不会受到打扰的房间——租房子是多尼的主意，杰洛特对此表示了热切支持。终于，他可以确信在某个地方能够逮住多尼，这完全值得上他付的那一半房租。没有多少工作需要两个猎魔人，至少给的钱供不起两个猎魔人吃饭，所以大部分时间里他们不得不分开工作。

杰洛特在他们刚安顿下来的时候就开始结交朋友：一个名叫丹德里恩的游吟诗人，他把一个姑娘骗上了床，却差点被她三个愤怒的哥哥吊死；一个住在街道另一头名叫卓尔坦的铁匠，他不会瞧不起给猎魔人修盔甲的工作，如果你给他买一桶上好的麦芽酒，他甚至还会给你打折。短短几个月之内，杰洛特也跟梅里泰莉神殿的大多数医师建立起了密切的工作关系：应她们的请求，他放倒了一批拒绝安息的灵魂，在那之后她们就十分乐意在需要时为他包扎伤口。他会在中途友好无害地调情，年轻的姑娘们则回以友好无害的爱抚。当石化鸡蛇造成的丑陋伤口开始恶化的时候，他不得不哄着她们去医治多尼。那时多尼已经把自己搞到在神殿里基本不受欢迎的地步了，原因是他与南尼克嬷嬷进行的关于“信奉梅里泰莉女神的作用只有麻痹受着荒唐的压迫的底层民众的神经并为他们无能的主人提供赦免”的一场相当激烈的辩论，杰洛特私下里觉得她之所以如此生气是因为多尼或多或少获得了胜利。

很显然，多尼没怎么交朋友。杰洛特本以为他没有出去工作的时候都闷在他们的房间里，埋头阅读那些他几乎花光了所有闲钱买回来的书。但在他们的第一年快要结束的时候，结论变成了他会偶尔外出。因为在他们吃完晚饭从酒馆回家时，多尼突然停下脚步并说道：“那是老瓦纳瑞斯。这可能会变得很糟。”

“谁？”杰洛特一片茫然。多尼一定是指那群穿着条纹蓝衣的士兵，他们把一名头发灰白，面色严峻的精灵堵在前方街区的墙角。但杰洛特不知道多尼从何得知那个男人是谁，精灵们容忍他们并会与他们交易，但他们从来不主动交谈。

多尼仍旧站在原地，皱着眉头，看着那些士兵。这看上去是一起典型的针对非人种族的欺凌。杰洛特一直对此感到恼火，但在尝试介入几次之后他也得到了教训。这种事鲜有好下场，况且这回不仅仅是恶棍：他们是士兵，足足有八个人，外加一个看靴子像是军官的家伙。

“你想试着阻止他们吗？”杰洛特怀疑地问。

片刻之后，多尼突然说：“是的。来吧，不要在我之前拔剑。”

他大步走上前。杰洛特注意到当他们前进的时候妇孺都从街上消失了，许多年轻的男性精灵在拐角处徘徊，衣服宽松到足以藏匿非法匕首，保持着一个合理的，可以矢口否认的距离关注这边的冲突，肉眼可见地紧绷着。但多尼径直走到士兵面前，在距他们大约五尺处停了下来，直直地盯着军官，一言不发。过了几分钟，那个男人厉声问道：“你有什么想要的吗，孩子？”

“我想了解你在做什么。”多尼说。“在这骚扰背后存在什么目的，还是你们只是在自娱自乐？你是一名军官，这大大降低了后者的可能性，但也并非完全不可能。”

男人惊讶地看着他。“你之前没引起过我的注意，我建议你保持原样，立刻离开。我不能容忍别人干扰我们的工作。我们正在追查松鼠党，对守法公民不会构成威胁。”

“真的？”多尼说。“要我说，你这是在替他们招人。这个人是一位备受尊敬的长者。”

其中一个士兵转过身来——是个大个子，比多尼高几英寸，肌肉发达。如果真的开打那实际上帮不了他多少，但可能不这么认为。“你是聋了还是怎么了？罗契队长让你离开这里。”

多尼无视了他，继续和罗契的交谈。“他是一位养育了4个孩子的父亲，这在精灵中是最为罕见的，也是最受尊敬的。在街上拦住并恐吓他是一种挑衅行为。”

“这里有人让你多管闲事吗？”那个士兵说，逼近了一步。“你到底在城里的这个地方干什么？你是个精灵爱好者还是什么的，来体验贫民窟生活？”

“我们住在这条街上，”多尼冷静地说，“也不愿发现自己身处暴乱中。怎么？”他问罗契。“难道那就是你的目标？”

罗契冷冷地回道：“你为松鼠党支持者辩护得倒是挺快。”

“照你的说法这个区域里九成居民都得算进去。”多尼说。“为什么是他？就因为他常去森林？”

“你很熟悉他的活动？”罗契严厉地问，就连那精灵也僵住了。

“他最小的孩子病了。”多尼说。“是一种让她吃不下饭的消耗性疾病（变得虚弱到吃不下饭的疾病）。用新鲜的白屈花和百日红酿制的药剂可以缓解症状，但是草药在两天内就会失效，需要频繁采摘。你怀疑一个经常出入森林的人并不是没有道理，但他不可能是个间谍。”

“在我看来你相当肯定他定期往返于森林深处，”罗契说。“这正说明他很有可能是个间谍。”

多尼不耐烦地摇了摇头。“如果他被抓住了，谁来照顾他的孩子？松鼠党会比人类游击队更多地考虑这些问题，他们不会招收一个肩负如此重任的人。”

“看起来你知道很多关于他们的事。”士兵插嘴道。“既然如此，或许我们应该在你身上花点心思。”

多尼转过身来看向他。“当一个人开始惹恼我时，他越过了起点，我将他开肠破肚表明他抵达了终点。你已经逾越了第一条线，我奉劝你不要试图触碰第二条。”

士兵不屑地哼了一声：“哦，是这样吗？你要把我的肠子掏出来，哈？”

“或者将你斩首，亦或是把你的尸体烧成灰。”多尼说，语气十分平淡。“作为一个猎魔人，我们接受过各种各样的技巧训练，但我怀疑我不得不在你的例子中诉诸于更加奇特的方式。”士兵们动作一滞，按住了剑。杰洛特冷酷地向前迈了一步，伸手摸向背后的钢剑。但多尼伸出一只手阻止了他，也没有拔出自己的。

“但我不想激怒你。”他告诉罗契。“事实上，我更想提供帮助。我推测发生了什么特殊的意外促使你进行这次调查。是什么？关于这事的消息肯定无法隐瞒太久。”

当多尼提到猎魔人的时候，罗契也变得谨慎起来。杰洛特打赌他以前肯定见过像他们这样的人战斗，所以他很清楚如果剑刃相交会发生什么，即使他的手下并不知道。

“两天前，一群松鼠党袭击了一个前往诺维格瑞的车队。”片刻后，罗契开口说道。“其中有几个特别的旅客：四位出身高贵的小姐和照看她们的人，正准备在诺维格瑞的社交界首次亮相。死者中没有发现她们。”

多尼点点头。“你单纯的想挑起战斗进行报复，还是希望人能被找回来？”

罗契对他怒目而视。

十分钟后他们接下了一份尽己所能营救女孩们的委托。士兵们不满地离开了。老瓦纳瑞斯看着他们离开，又看向多尼。那并不是多么感激的表情。“我们还没互相自我介绍过，但你似乎对我的家务事了如指掌。”

多尼鞠了一躬并对他说了些什么，杰洛特吃惊地意识到那一定是精灵语，使得瓦纳瑞斯睁大了眼睛。多尼说得跟通用语一般流利。“请原谅，”多尼继续说道，“我的朋友不懂古代语言。我对你的事一无所知，不过是一些任何人都能从不经意的观察中得知的东西，加上少许比一般的北方人丰富的艾恩·希迪知识。如果我自作主张的干涉给你带来不快，我为此道歉。”

杰洛特并不确定都发生了什么，但最终他们获得了更友善的邻居，一笔救回女孩的巨额报酬，还与罗契建立起不情愿但却很有价值的联系。事实表明罗契不是某个随处可见的军官，而是弗尔泰斯特王的蓝衣铁卫指挥官。

“让我跟你说清楚，猎魔人，”罗契在把钱交给杰洛特时说。“我盯着你呢。如果让我知道你还有什么关于松鼠党的事瞒着我——”

“我们知道很多关于松鼠党的事，但我们不会告诉你的。”多尼从桌子的另一边打断了他。“我们不是你的探子也不是你手下的士兵，没有义务向你报告。而这正好就是我们的价值所在。你以为你和你的队员，或者你的国王麾下的任何一个忠诚的士兵能把那些女孩以除了尸体之外任何形式救回来吗？我建议你的事务在威胁猎魔人的中立性之前先征求他的意见。”

杰洛特认为这番演讲会让他们在维吉玛郊外的树林中逃命，如果还没被抓进牢房关起来的话。但罗契愤怒地皱着眉头，再没多说一句。一周后，他又给了他们一份委托，叫他们把一个在军人陵园里觅食的墓穴女巫解决掉。

“我没想过他会回心转意。”杰洛特说。多尼耸了耸肩。

“他有命在身。”多尼说，就好像他认为弗尔泰斯特王会对他们有任何个人意见一样。在接下来的三个月里他们接下了三份委托，一份比一份复杂，罗契突然告知他们被国王召请，要前往皇宫觐见。

杰洛特开始觉得自己摸到了做猎魔人的诀窍。战斗仍然让他肾上腺素飙升，热血沸腾，带给他炫目的刺激和巨大的满足感，但让它平息下来才是最好的处理方法。它们不会让他丧失理智。当工作进展顺利时他不再骄傲，当其中某处出了问题时他也只是稍微有点恼火。他知道这些日子里他都在做什么，他喜欢这种感觉。但他压根不知道在觐见国王时应该怎么办，除了一点——他肯定无论做什么都不对。

就算多尼也有类似的担忧，他也不会表现出来。觐见前一天晚上，他带着两件符合他们尺码的华丽紧身上衣回到家，把杰洛特推进浴室刮了个干净，毁掉了留了好几个月甚至让卓尔坦都开始赞许的胡子。然后他教杰洛特如何得体地鞠躬。

“你到底是怎么知道这些的？算了，”杰洛特补充道。“我懂。这也是你父亲教的。”

多尼的脸上闪过一丝什么东西，太快以至于看不清。或许是一阵痛苦。“不。”他说。“只有一件事情父亲没有教给我，那就是如何鞠躬。”

第二天他没有向弗尔泰斯特鞠躬，杰洛特完成了一半的动作才注意到。他怒气冲冲地停下并狠狠地瞪了多尼一眼，但是多尼并没有在看他，而是看向弗尔泰斯特，等待着。弗尔泰斯特没有抱怨，只是对他们俩微笑，邀请他们坐到自己的桌子旁。他为他们准备了一顿丰盛的大餐，感谢他们为泰莫利亚人民所作出的贡献。他还有另外一份委托要交给他们，关于清理庞塔尔河北部靠近诺维格瑞的皇家翼手龙巢穴。“我很确定我在那里的驻军指挥官会向你们提供更多的工作，同时我会支付你们返回维吉玛的路费。”弗尔泰斯特结束了发言，充满期待。

杰洛特回头看了一眼多尼。他们从来没有去过诺维格瑞，听起来像是一次有趣的旅行。并且他也喜欢弗尔泰斯特，如果这在你谈论一位国王时有什么意义的话。无论如何，他总是乐于接受任何能让他们二人一同参与的工作。但是多尼脸上带着杰洛特熟悉却无法完全理解的某种表情，让他感到紧张。

“您真慷慨，陛下。”多尼只说了这么一句。杰洛特突然意识到：这是多尼在战场上考虑如何杀死一个真正具有危险的对象时露出的表情。

“我认为应当付给好人应得的报酬，并尽我所能人尽其责。”弗尔泰斯特说。然后他突然笑了，一股真正的温暖流入他的眼睛。“你当然怀疑我想收买你，你也有理由这么想。我不是傻瓜。我已经观察你们的工作好几个月了。我当然很乐意有两位天赋异禀的猎魔人做我忠诚的仆人，如果你们想放弃这条道路，你会在我的宫廷里受到热烈欢迎。但是我已经把你们对罗契队长说的话牢记在心了，多尼大师，这正是我对这个问题的回应。我不会威胁你们的中立地位。只要你们选择坚定不移地提防所有来者，我就永远不会尝试挑战它。”

多尼接受了合同，但是当他们走出城堡时他仍然皱着眉头。杰洛特询问有什么不妥的时候他答道：“他说的是实话，他不傻。”

“那挺好的，不是吗?”

“也许有一天这会被证明还是有所不便。”多尼说，然后突然弯起了嘴角。“但就目前而言，我想你是对的。”

#

他们抵达了庞塔尔，解决掉了那些翼手龙并得到了报酬，然后带着龙鳞和龙肝前往诺维格瑞，把它们卖给了教主广场上的一个炼金术士，又获得了几乎同样多的金子。参观诺维格瑞是一种前所未有的体验。杰洛特以前觉得维吉玛已经够大了，而在诺维格瑞它可以被塞进角落里的一个街区。丹德里恩正和马戏团一起在城里演出，于是自告奋勇地担任起二人的导游。他带他们游览了所有令人眼花缭乱的景点，从闪耀着美丽光辉的永恒之火神殿，到巨大的造船厂，再到美术馆——由玻璃和宝石制成的工艺品是如此的小巧玲珑，精妙绝伦，杰洛特无法想象那些人是怎么做出来的；而巨型的雕塑和机械装置与它们截然相反也同样令人眼花缭乱，并且所有的东西都贵的惊人。这座城市挤满了来自世界各地的人，操着世界各地的口音。

丹德里恩显然十分享受向他没怎么见过世面的猎魔人朋友炫耀——不包括多尼，他一路上不断地在扫他的兴。他看起来没有被任何东西震撼到，有一次甚至抢走了丹德里恩的风头。丹德里恩带他们去了一家书店并把他们介绍给了傲慢的店主。那个店主鄙夷地扫视着他们的剑和脏兮兮的装备。

“我的朋友都是受过教育的猎魔大师，不是强盗或者普通的守卫！”丹德里恩说，挺起了胸。“我带他们来是觉得你这可能有一两本小说可以帮助他们度过旅途中疲惫的夜晚。多尼大师，或许你有兴趣试试《列昂丁》？”

他没有得到回答：多尼已经在消失在楼梯上。当他们爬上楼，发现他正沉醉在一本装苹果箱大小的书中。店主发出一声几欲昏厥的抗议，颤巍巍地走向他。“猎魔人大师！我请求你小心一点。那本书非常珍稀——当然不会引起您的兴趣——”

“正相反，”多尼说，“我对它非常感兴趣：我很难相信还有德罗冯尼什科的经济学专著抄本从对他的官方禁令中幸存。我所见过的任何其他……图书馆里都没有。你是从哪儿弄来的？”接下来他们用整整六个小时边聊边翻阅了几十本书，其中有几本使用的是杰洛特闻所未闻的语言。到最后，店主的眼睛里几乎饱含泪水。多尼只花了很少的价钱就带走了六卷大部头，店主甚至答应当他看完之后可以把它们带回来交换其他书籍。

“我不明白，他到底是从哪里来的?”那天晚上，丹德里恩对杰洛特大声说道。在那之前多尼拒绝了他们共饮的邀请，拿着那本他整个晚餐过程中都没离过手的书上楼去了。“他怎么会成了猎魔人呢？还是说你们都学过陶森特方言和母源语?”

“他的家人死于谋杀，”杰洛特说，没有正面回答因为除此之外他也多尼的事知之甚少。“不过他们很富有。”

“很富有？”丹德里恩重复道。“我的家庭也很富有，杰洛特，但我没有在还是个孩子的时候就接受只有大学里才会进行的晦涩上古语教学。”

“也许他只是真的很喜欢读书？”杰洛特尽力了。

丹德里恩举起了双手。“你不能仅仅通过盯着书上的单词就学会一门语言。你得雇——至少一打专家！可能还要更多。我唯一无法想象他的家人会让他学的东西就是语言。”

“呃，”杰洛特突然说，“他读过一本名叫《技巧取胜之战》的书，不知道你——”

“什么？马尔萨斯？”丹德里恩瞪着他。“他到底在哪儿读的马尔萨斯?”

“我不知道，在家?”杰洛特说。

“没人家里有马尔萨斯！”丹德里恩说。“这本书有 42 卷！”

“啊？”杰洛特还是不明白。“它是关于什么的？”

“马尔萨斯是一名尼弗伽德士兵。在贝德恩·瓦·恩瑞斯执政并发动麦提那征服战期间，他从列兵一路晋升到帝国上将。”丹德里恩说。“他一生都坚持撰写详尽的日记，记录下他参与的每一场战役，从个人战术到全军部署、补给报告。退役后他把这些日记稍加整理，作为礼物送给了新皇帝。他因此被授予贵族头衔。奥森弗特大学图书馆藏有其中的二十卷，是你在尼弗伽德以外的地方能找到最全收录。就连它们都只有七份完整的抄本。”

“德玛尔之战。”杰洛特说。他的心跳加快，就好像在一条小路上发现了新鲜的，刚被留下的标记；有人在他耳边低语，告诉他他离真相已经越来越近了。“哪一本提到了德玛尔之战？”

“德玛尔之战——德玛尔之战——“丹德里恩站了起来，咨询了一圈他那些半醉的朋友们，回来时带着有点不太确定的结论：德玛尔之战位于马尔萨斯早期的生涯中。“事实上，我想就是在那时他从中士被紧急提拔为中尉。”丹德里安说。“但大多数人想读的是后几卷，当然——前期的书偏向于战术，但他的战略部署确实更加有名。”

“多尼的家人是怎么拿到这本书的抄本的？”

“他们拿不到。”丹德里恩说。“杰洛特，你还不明白。只有权威的历史学家和高级军官才能读马尔萨斯。尼弗伽德的高级军官。几乎所有的副本都只存放在尼弗伽德的皇家学院里。”

“当他们提拔某人为将军时 ,”另一个吟游诗人迷迷糊糊地插嘴道，“他们被允许一次带一卷书回家。 还记得吗？就像《梅瑟恩的疯狂》里的那样。”

《梅瑟恩的疯狂》是一部喜剧，讲述了一个笨拙的尼弗伽德军官因为一场又一场的灾难不断升迁，却因为弄丢了学院里的一卷书而险些丢掉脑袋的故事。杰洛特并不确定自己是否能将它当作一个可靠的消息来源。但与此同时，这一切都令人感到脉络清晰，完全正确，严丝合缝。我不是一个——北方人，他的脑海中浮现出很久以前的那句话并补全了迟来的后半句。在尼弗伽德，他们并不歧视精灵。大多数贵族都有精灵的血统。所以多尼来自尼弗伽德，也许是某位被贬谪的将军的儿子。

杰洛特早早地离开了酒桌，上了楼。多尼正坐在床上看书，杰洛特站在门口看了他一会儿，发现了更多的细节：他挺拔的鼻子线条分明，像一个典型的尼弗伽德人；深色的头发如同黑夜；耳朵的尖角并不太明显；带有军人体态的坚实肩膀。多尼抬起头，直起身子并用手指合上了书。

“多尼。”杰洛特欲言又止。

过了一会儿，多尼说道：“我不想对你说谎，杰洛特。我也不会拒绝提供你向我要求的任何事实，不再会了。然而提出某些问题不可能不产生相应的后果。”

你的真实姓名是什么？你父亲怎么了？他为什么会被处决？你为什么会被诅咒？但在这些之后，不可避免的是下一个问题：你打算怎么办？一旦多尼告诉他，他必须参与或者退出。没有折中选项可以让他继续猎魔之路的同时把多尼留在他的床上——留在他的生命中。

时至今日，杰洛特对这个世界的认识足以让他意识到，他并不想参与任何政治活动。弗尔泰斯特看上去已经是一个你能拥有的最好的国王，但维吉玛的街道上还是到处都是乞丐、饥饿的孤儿以及被石头砸伤的精灵。丹德里恩告诉他五年前因为西部边境争议与瑞达尼亚爆发了一场战争。很多男孩都报名参战，充满了爱国热情。而现在士兵们每个月都会绞死一些变成了土匪或小偷的退伍军人，因为他们再也不能回归正常的生活了。与此同时，在经过六场战役，造成超过三千人阵亡之后，战争在一场丰盛的晚宴中结束了。弗尔泰斯特和瑞达尼亚国王达成协议，各自从边境两边后撤五英里并从此互不干涉，一切都恢复原状，与之前没有任何区别。

杰洛特不打算浪费时间为这些事生气，但他也不打算让事情变得更糟。现在世界上已经没有多少猎魔人了，所以他最后只是跟强盗和暴徒打了几架，因为太无知所以不了解，或太绝望以至于不在乎背上有两把剑的深意。他见过他的剑和力量能对一个普通人造成什么样的伤害。他不喜欢这样。在他内心深处，他觉得自己的存在是为了某些更有意义的事。他的意义在于消除那些在森林和下水道深处的恐怖，在于砍倒那些捕食普通人类的东西。他为了保护人类而存在，而不是伤害他们。就算是为了复仇也不行。

也许他应该对自己被迫过上这种生活感到愤怒，就像兰伯特那样，但是他没有。那件事发生得太早，以至于他不记得当初为他做出的那个选择，甚至已经快要记不清青草试炼之前的情形了。他喜欢变得强壮和敏捷。他也喜欢受伤不会给他带来过多烦恼。他喜欢没什么能东西让他觉得害怕，即使周围的人都在因恐惧或惊骇或两者皆有而呕吐不止。他喜欢当他杀死一个怪物，救下某人的时候得到的强烈满足。

但是他也喜欢多尼，他那双清澈、冰冷的灰色眼睛能看到甚至连金色的猎魔人之眼也看不到的东西；他从来不会害怕，即使在他理应害怕的时候。杰洛特想要进去，越过那堵多尼有时会允许他窥视一眼的城墙。但他不确定自己是否已经准备好以血作为通过大门的代价。

“现在还早，”他说。“我能说服你把那本书放下一会儿吗?”

多尼的脸上闪过一丝歉意，同时也如释重负。他把书合上放到一边。杰洛特放下手中的剑，从头顶扯下衬衣，向他走去。

#

他们花了几个月诺维格瑞周围工作，然后试图环游史凯利杰群岛，但被迫中止了。杰洛特非常喜欢那里，但多尼却相当讨厌它。“粗鲁且不可理喻。”多尼冷冷地看着三个披着熊皮的男人在乌德维克领主大厅的地板中央扭打成一团，国王和另外半打领主在一旁热烈地喝彩。

多尼占据了火炉边最温暖的位置，除了他之外那边挤满了昏昏欲睡的小孩，老人和女人。一个老德鲁伊坐在他身旁，从鼻子里哼了一声。“啊，你们血管里是冰水吗，黑衣人？为什么要对一点坦诚的流血嗤之以鼻？要不了多久，你们将会带着铁与火来到这里，那流的血才多呢。”他突然停下转过头，表情变得陌生而遥远，凝视着多尼。“你们注定来到这，怀抱深切的愿望，却并非心之所向。”

他猛地从椅子上站起来，脸色僵硬地盯着多尼。“你是谁?”他严厉地质问道。“在你们的语言中，多尼意为无。说出你的真名。”

多尼站了起来，把剑背到肩上。“费德海恩·费加尔。”他干巴巴地说——就是正要离开的那个人——然后径直走出了大厅。杰洛特抓起他自己的剑向他冲去。多尼勉强同意等杰洛特跑回房间拿上他们的行李，然后立刻登上了码头上愿意把带他们回诺维格瑞的第一艘船。这花掉了他们在岛上挣到的所有钱还倒贴了一点，并且这还是一艘没有其他船员的小渔船，因此他们不得不耗费路途一半的时间与海妖和水鬼搏斗以免被它们拖下水。他们没有谈论之前发生了什么，或者那老人说了什么，但杰洛特一直在思考这件事。说出你的真名，老人说。 维瑟米尔也想知道：你叫什么名字？毕竟这可能是最危险的问题。

“不如我们回维吉玛去？”上岸后，杰洛特略带忧愁地问多尼，他们正分享着一个堪堪买得起的隔夜干面包。他们坐在教主广场，巫师3上等待白天过去，这样他们就可以开始四处打听是否有人提供委托。丹德里恩已经离开了这座城市，事实证明当你口袋里没有钱的时候，诺维格瑞就没那么有趣了。房价是天文数字，你甚至不能睡在大街上而不被卷入战斗：乞丐团伙已经划分好了地盘并执行强制驱逐。

“如你所愿。”多尼说。他们得到一份护送马车的合约，回到了泰莫利亚，发现他们的旧房间仍然空着。

接着整整两年过去了。通常，至少按猎魔人的标准来说，伴随着稳定的工作和报酬，杰洛特渐渐在每天的生活压力中忘记了隐藏的秘密。再也没有什么神秘事件发生了，除了多尼偶尔会变得焦躁不安并跑去辛特拉或者亚甸完成长达一个月左右的委托。他会告诉杰洛特他要走了，然后在他说会回来的时候又回来了。因此在最初的几次之后，杰洛特甚至不再有强烈的冲动去追寻多尼。

杰洛特更喜欢呆在家附近，而维吉玛正在逐渐成为这样的地方。罗契，偶尔还有弗尔泰斯特本人也会提供足够的工作让他保持忙碌，同时有略逊一筹的委托来填补空缺。杰洛特喜欢在他骑马去执行新任务时欣赏他已经清理过的郊区的景色。弗尔泰斯特遵守了他的诺言，没有提出任何其他的邀约。在卓尔坦的督促下，杰洛特甚至开了一个银行账户。他开始觉得也许自己已经找到了某种真正的生活。当骑马返回维吉玛的时候，他的马鞍上挂着一个石化鸡蛇的头，浑身是血。他在过去的四天里进行了四场战斗，终于成功解决了这个该死的怪物。他感到——快乐，尽管听起来有点疯狂，但他一边前进一边吹着口哨，因为多尼上周从辛特拉回来了。当杰洛特回到家时，他知道正在阅读的多尼会从桌边抬起头来，厌恶地捂住嘴巴，坚持立刻带杰洛特去洗澡，而杰洛特的口袋里将会有足够的硬币来支付一间私人浴室的费用。

然而当他回到家，多尼和因某个委托路过这里的老维瑟米尔一同坐在桌子旁。杰洛特十分遗憾地独自去了公共澡堂清洗身体，然后他们一起在绿玫瑰酒馆吃了晚饭。

作为真正的猎魔人和维瑟米尔平等地坐在一起感觉很奇怪。杰洛特惊讶地意识到他们离开凯尔莫罕已经将近四年了。“很高兴见到你们两个。”维塞米尔粗声粗气地说，在告别时与他们握了握手。“我听说你们一直过的都挺好。”他瞥了一眼多尼，刻意添上一句：“很高兴看到你仍在这条路上。”

就在那时，多尼平静地说：“它只是还未出现分岔。”

“别让我后悔把你从山洞里拖出来。”维瑟米尔咆哮着说。

“你已经为那次拯救向我收取过报酬了。”多尼说。“你告诉我，我必须到凯尔莫罕去成为一名猎魔人：我已经做到了。我不是忘恩负义的人。”当维瑟米尔瞪着他的时候，他补充道。“但我还有其它尚未还清的债。”

这不是什么新鲜事，也不是什么杰洛特不知道的事，但是这依旧使他感到不安。当他们走回家的时候，他几乎就要鼓起勇气说出一些话，一些基本上安全的话——我们这些天过得很好，不是吗？——大概吧。但他没有抓住机会。他们刚一进门多尼就毫无预警地扑向他。他把杰洛特推倒在地直接上了他，几乎没脱上衣，光裸的屁股贴在冰冷的地板上。然后他把杰洛特拖到卧室又做了一次。“多尼。”杰洛特喘息着，没有抱怨，紧紧抓住床头，在多尼重重撞进来时候呻吟着。

“Anwylion。”多尼在他耳边喃喃低语，气喘吁吁。杰洛特不知道这个词是什么意思，但是他突然确信这个词的真正意思是再见。多尼确实看到他的道路分岔了，就在前方某处，甚至不算远。而当那个岔路口来临，他要去报仇，即使那会让他自己和杰洛特都陷入痛苦也无关紧要。

第二天早上，当多尼起床的时候，杰洛特说：“帮我们弄点早餐，好吗？我一会儿就回来。”同时装的很随意。然后他冲到罗契的办公室，问他有没有任何需要两个猎魔人的工作。“没有。”罗契说，然后突然想起了什么。“等等。我知道你不会接受打击松鼠党的委托，也不会成为刺客。不过你愿意当保镖吗?”

起因是北方诸国的国王将要前往辛特拉南部，与尼弗伽德使节在与那赛尔接壤的边境召开一次大型会议，协商尼弗伽德提出的一项重要贸易协定。对方同时强烈的暗示任何北方王国的拒绝都等同于明年开春尼弗伽德军团的不请自来。“国王们达成共识，各派一个连的人随同前往。”罗契说。“但是我不信任黑衣人，对瑞达尼亚的信任程度也就高那么一丁点。国王不让我在附近藏更多的人，但他不会拒绝我派你们二人去做他的贴身护卫。”

“我得和多尼谈谈。”杰洛特不安地说。他并不介意接受一份能让弗尔泰斯特活下去的工作，但这感觉就像维瑟米尔警告过他们的那种危险的滑坡。尽管如此，他也没有太多其他的选择。除了一份杀死在城外一个农民家的池塘里定居的，少的可怜的一只水鬼的委托之外，公告板上没有其他任何东西。

多尼用一种奇怪的、心不在焉的表情听杰洛特转述这份工作，走神到甚至杰洛特也只能尽可能加快语速。杰洛特或多或少希望他会说不，说他不能去，他还有别的事情要做。但是当杰洛特说完时，多尼只说了一句：“就这样吧。”尽管他的表情看起来仍然很奇怪。“我们什么时候出发?”

杰洛特告诉他三天之后。多尼点点头。“到时候我会在这儿的。”他沉默着拿起背包，立刻转身离开。

杰洛特将接下来的时间用于猎杀水鬼，与丹德里恩和卓尔坦在绿玫瑰酒吧里喝酒，同时又嫉妒又焦虑地揣测着多尼的去向。他其实并不太担心，因为他已经得到了他想要的缓刑：多尼会按时回来。但他到底在做什么？这个地区没有其他委托可以接了。

他们出发的那个早晨，杰洛特天还没亮就起床了。他已经打包好了行李，只是坐在半明半暗的门廊上，喝着咖啡，等待着。当多尼从通往精灵居住区大门的路上进入杰洛特的视线时，天还没有全亮。他和老瓦纳瑞斯在一起。他们在广场前停了下来，又悄悄地交谈了几句。然后多尼微微低下头，瓦纳瑞斯——鞠了一躬，手放在胸前，就像对待精灵族的长老一样。他们分开了，多尼转身朝着房子走来。他看见了杰洛特，停了一小会儿，然后走了上来。

杰洛特准备了第二杯咖啡。他端出来，多尼喝了下去。杰洛特的喉咙绷紧了。

“多尼。”他低声说。“弗尔泰斯特有没有参与——？”

多尼放下空杯子，看着他。“没有。”

杰洛特将宽慰咽下肚，点了点头。他站了起来。“是时候出发了。”

“好。”多尼说。

#

谈判在辛特拉南部边境的阿德隆堡举行。那儿的房间并不充足并且已经填满了王公贵胄。杰洛特和多尼与弗尔泰斯特的手下一起被安置在马厩里。尼弗伽德士兵也被安排在那儿，因为当罗契问他们能否阻止士兵之间发生冲突时，杰洛特回答：“没问题，当然可以。”他现在认识很多蓝衣铁卫，更重要的是，他们都见过他战斗，就在去年一个醉醺醺的法师意外地把六个妖灵从维吉玛中心的旧墓地里放出来的时候。他们谁也不会想与他争吵。

尼弗伽德的士兵们看起来都因为大冬天被拖来北方郁郁寡欢。他们大多闷闷不乐的蹲坐在半熄的篝火边，根本懒得搭理这边。几天过去了，他们既没有刮胡子也没有洗脸。多尼轻蔑地看着他们，表现出明显的失望，甚至引起了对方的注意。一个中士瞥了一眼他，冷哼了一声，用尼弗伽德语跟另一个人交谈了几句。

然后多尼轻声说了些什么，那中士猛地转过头来盯着他，手伸向了剑柄。他向多尼咆哮，多尼只是冷冷的看着他，一言不发。中士变得迟疑，目光开始摇摆，最终他移开了视线。其他所有的尼弗伽德人也都瞪着多尼。第二天，中士开始让士兵们列队，表现出欲盖弥彰的漫不经心，好像这和多尼所说的没有任何关系似的。

“你说了什么？”杰洛特问他。

“我建议他记住，生锈的刀刃会被粘在刀鞘里。”多尼说。“这是尼弗伽德部队的训练格言之一。”

“这似乎对他们产生了相当大的影响。”杰洛特放慢了语速，还是不明白。

多尼耸了耸肩。“一个人说的话往往不如他说话的方式重要。尼弗伽德的表述方式大量借鉴了上古语，说话者的相对地位决定了细节构成。为你解释我特殊的词型变化和所用代词背后的含义不是一件容易的事。”不过他看了一眼杰洛特，并没有说他不会或不能解释，所以杰洛特可以问。然而杰洛特不安地移开了目光。他以为自己找到了一条绕行的小道，可以让多尼陪他在这条路上多走一会儿。但他更多的开始感到是自己把多尼带到了十字路口前。

杰洛特和多尼在整个谈判过程中都站在弗尔泰斯特王座的两旁。国王们都有专属王座，人们费了很大的劲才把它们弄进来。杰洛特觉得他们完全可以全都坐在普通的椅子上谈判。在他看来，这谈判也无聊得令人发指，但多尼一心一意地观察、聆听着全部。第四天，当他们午饭休息时，他对弗尔泰斯特说：“谈判是个骗局。”

“什么?”弗尔泰斯特之前一直在皱眉沉思，他猛的抬起头，盯着多尼。

“伊斯尼奥斯勋爵是里维安家族的人。”多尼说。“他们是建立尼弗伽德的古老贵族之一。经商有失他们的身份：他们会把子嗣送入军队，而不是商会。让他担任贸易谈判的特使毫无道理。事实上，你也一定已经发现了他在提出的条款中犯下的三个重大错误。”

有那么一会儿，罗契停下动作陷入了完全的呆滞。在他来得及插进去把僭越的多尼拉走之前，弗尔泰斯特用一种充满兴趣的语气问：“而那些错误是……?”

“费利桑地区的河流主权、南部公路的收费费率，但最值得注意的是小麦的关税。”多尼说。“如果尼弗伽德真的允许瑞达尼亚的小麦以每蒲式耳*四分之一奥伦的价格南下，过不了多久麦提那和那赛尔半数的农民都会遭殃，白银会大量流入北方。这是一个异常愚蠢的贸易提案，然而同时也是在明年尼弗伽德入侵辛特拉时，阻止瑞达尼亚介入的一个非常有效的方法。费利桑的主权显然是一个为您准备的类似的诱惑，降低的费率对于亚甸而言同理。但阿梅尔山脉，”他指向窗外，它锯齿状的山岭伸向南方，“构成了尼弗伽德与北方之间的真正屏障。如果你们都在辛特拉沦陷时袖手旁观，那么在那之后，其余北方地区的沦陷几乎不可避免。”

弗尔泰斯特的嘴角微微上扬。“好吧，好吧，多尼大师。”他说。“看来你并不总是完全中立的。”

“战争会极大地增加猎魔人的工作量。”多尼说。“现在这些对我们而言已经足够多了。”

弗尔泰斯特点点头，眼睛里闪着光。那天的休会期间，他们一直跟着弗尔泰斯特在要塞里绕圈，到其他北方统治者的住处去说服他们不要急于接受尼弗伽德人的条件，无论它们有多么诱人。取而代之的是，弗尔泰斯特希望所有北方国王正式达成协议：共同抵御南方对任何北方国家的入侵。瑞达尼亚和亚甸不想放弃这笔交易，但他们也不想被欺骗。在弗尔泰斯特让多尼陈述了他的观点之后，他们至少同意更强硬一些。

正式谈判向后拖了三天。当泰莫利亚、瑞达尼亚和亚甸拒不让步时，尼弗伽德特使开始把这笔交易变得更加诱人——条件更好，期限更长。但这只会让北方人愈发怀疑，尤其是在城堡黑暗角落里进行的秘密会议上，多尼一直在详细地指出这些提议对尼弗伽德来说是多么的糟糕。

杰洛特甚至不知道多尼是如何成为谈话中的一员的。多尼并没有执意加入，至少杰洛特没发现有过，然而出于某种原因他最终总是静静地站在聚拢交谈的人群边缘。他说的不多，但当他开口时，国王们都会听。在第三天早上一次早餐前的秘密会议上，多尼说：“我想今天特使会提议取消维莱纳河口岸的通行费。”而这正是尼弗伽德特使在早餐后不到半小时的会议上提出的建议。在那之后，国王们甚至开始直接派人来找他——先是瑞达尼亚国王，然后是亚甸国王，与他私下会面， 就像他们想要听取多尼的建议一样。而多尼也一直在提供建议。他向两位国王指出，皇帝并没有打算以他个人的名义许下承诺——他为自己保留了否认特使达成的协议的权力。“如果他真的把你们当作平等的君主来对待，他理应亲自来。”他说。国王们沉下脸，点了点头。

杰洛特目睹着这一切，满腹忧虑。他并不为黑衣人没有得到他们想要的东西感到遗憾， 但是他不明白为什么多尼会参与进来，同样他也不知道多尼之后打算做什么。从表面上来看，他似乎在尽最大努力确保尼弗伽德拿不到他们的贸易协议，但——他是尼弗伽德人。他没有变成北方人，也没有停止过关心他的祖国：他仍然对谷仓里的任何一个马甲上泥点过多的尼弗伽德士兵皱眉，仿佛对他们工作上的失职感到失望。所以他到底为什么要妨碍尼弗伽德签订贸易协议？他从来不在乎弗尔泰斯特的士兵多久洗一次澡，而且他不得不睡在他们旁边。

杰洛特那天晚上没有睡好，但并不是因为蓝衣铁卫身上散发出来的味道。多尼以一种稳定而缓慢的节奏呼吸着，就在他身旁。杰洛特本可以立刻摇醒他，问他到底发生了什么。然后他就能知道了，然后——他的脑子里有一堵空白的墙，而墙那边无论有什么，都与他现在的生活完全不同。

他没有叫醒多尼 。

第二天早上，天还没亮，另一个侍从就出现了。他打着哈欠，悄悄给杰洛特留了张纸条，告诉多尼辛特拉的卡兰瑟女王在等他。杰洛特没有问他是否也被邀请就坚定的跟了上去。他不知道应该期待会发生些什么。在此之前，卡兰瑟本人在谈判桌上没有多少发言权：辛特拉是一个与尼弗伽德接壤的小国，在这笔交易中没有多少为他们准备的提案。

她身材高挑，有一头银灰色的头发，一双锐利的灰色眼睛和一张饱经风霜的脸，几乎看不出什么表情。二人进入房间后，她把守卫打发走了。“十个守卫对付猎魔人都不够，如果他们真的想杀了我然后因此被绞死的话。”当队长抗议时，她说：“动起来，奥尔萨斯，我是个老太婆，而你不是。”他们一离开，她就靠在椅子上向多尼挥了挥手。“好了，聪明的小伙子。你一直在尽力给人留下深刻的印象。那就再来一次吧。告诉我，今天皇帝的特使会给我的同僚们发放什么新的馈赠？”

多尼沉默地看着她。片刻后他低声答道：“今天不会有更多了。我想这就是他的最大权限。现在他一定怀疑你们在进行着暗中协商。他会试图私下去接触你的同僚，了解更多阻碍他们前进的因素。”

卡兰瑟点点头，脸上没有半分惊讶。“嗯，没错。我猜这一定快把他逼疯了，接连做出一个又一个巨大的妥协，连一次休息的机会都没有。”她身体前倾。“有趣的是，当然，其实他是认真的，不是吗？”

杰洛特猛的看向多尼，但他只是扬起了一边的眉毛。

卡兰瑟大笑起来。“你看，我的国家已经位于不稳定的边界上长达六代，所以我对我们南方邻居的了解比我大多数的北方同僚都多那么一点。弗尔泰斯特和其他国王无法想象商会拥有多大的权力，也无法想象南方贵族对百万农民的命运有多漠不关心，毕竟农民们离他们的金塔之城远得很。 但我知道。的确，这份拟定中协议对麦提那、那赛尔和陶森特来说将是灾难性的，但它将为尼弗伽德本土的领主们带来巨额财富。他们确实想要这份贸易协定，非常想，我猜皇帝一定相当迫切地希望为他们争取到它。他始终没有在他偷来的王位上坐稳过，而那些把他推上宝座的人肯定已经等不及收取他们的回报了。”

“您确实比您的同僚更了解情况，陛下。”多尼温和地说。“当然，你也不会向他们解释这一切。”

她眯起了眼睛。“哦？为什么不呢？”

“因为你知道，唯一不会做出让步的就是你的国家。”多尼说。“如果这份协议成功签署，如果瑞达尼亚国王相信尼弗伽德的提议不仅仅是一个谎言，那尼弗伽德的士兵将在积雪完全融化之前就越过你所提到的那条不稳定的边界。毕竟，皇帝需要对北部领地上贫穷的年轻人做点什么，鉴于他已经摧毁了他们的经济，征服通常能够提高皇帝的声望。”

卡兰瑟坐了回去，陷入花岗岩雕成的王座。“很好。你做得非常好。现在告诉我为什么你要向我的国王同僚们隐瞒这些信息。别告诉我你这么做是为了辛特拉，或者是为了北方。你身上流淌着贵族的血液，除非你偷走了别人的鼻子和耳朵，更何况你还有尼弗伽德口音。”

多尼再一次陷入了沉默。过了一会儿，他说：“我这么做不是为了辛特拉，这是事实。但辛特拉的确从中受益。我会向你解释我的动机，但有一个条件。我想向你请求一次恩惠，如果你认为我为你提供的服务是值得的。”

她嗤了一声。“把我的国家从侵略中拯救出来？行吧。你想要什么？”

“之后我会说的。”多尼说。

“我不会为了我可能拿不到的金子买一头我从没见过的猪。”她尖锐地指出。

“我不要求你保证答应我的请求。”多尼说。“听我所言即可。”

她扬起一条眉毛：“你打算要某些会冒犯到我的东西，是吗？我可没那么娇贵。好吧，等我听完你的故事，我会听一听你的请求。”

然后——多尼告诉了她。杰洛特站在那里，半恼地瞪着多尼，他把杰洛特在长达七年的过程中好不容易拼凑起的每一块碎片都递给了她。“我出生在尼弗伽德的一个贵族家庭。”多尼说。“当我还是个孩子的时候，我的家人被杀害了，而我被诅咒成了一头野兽。幸运的是我躲过了牢狱之灾并逃到了北方避难，在那儿狼派学院的维瑟米尔大师解除了我的诅咒。就这样，我成为了一名北方的猎魔人，时至如今。”

“整个家族都被杀害了，”卡兰瑟直截了当地说。“在你还是个孩子的时候。但你当时已经到达可以独自逃出生天的年龄了吗？你现在才，多少，二十岁？这发生在帝国政变期间，不是吗?”

杰洛特猛地吸了一口气。这很有道理。他知道佛古斯·瓦·恩瑞斯皇帝被推翻的事情：这故事甚至传到了凯尔莫罕。但是他那时还是个孩子，十三岁左右，并且那发生在十分遥远的地方。不是什么重要的事情，更像是书中的故事而不是真实发生的。但当然，它是真实存在的，那时多尼也差不多十三岁。

“再过五天我就二十一岁了。”多尼平静地说。“是的。”

卡兰瑟沉思了一会儿，然后抬起头问道：“哪一个家族？”

多尼摇了摇头。“除非我已为他们报仇。无论如何，我是唯一幸存的成员。”

她靠在椅背上，用手指轻轻敲打着扶手。“所以你的家族十分忠诚，当篡位者和他的同伙杀死皇帝的时候，他们不得不同时清除你的家族。现在你对他恨之入骨，希望他立刻倒台。”

多尼微微低下头：“你会反对吗？”

“这将取决于他的继任者。”她冷淡地说。“不过，我想我不会为南边的某种程度的混乱感到遗憾。” 她果断地点了点头。“好吧，年轻人。我会让你继续你的游戏，但在之后的过程中我会盯着你。现在，为了你所造成的影响，你想从我这里得到什么?”

杰洛特还处在眩晕之中，卡兰瑟是怎么那么快就想明白了一切？但又过了足足一分钟，杰洛特才反应过来多尼刚刚所说的话：“ 我希望能与你的女儿结婚。”

很难说杰洛特和女王谁是更愤怒的那一个，尽管女王有着坐在多尼正前方的优势——可以更好地对他怒目而视。“娶我的——！”卡兰瑟语无伦次。“你——想娶我的帕维塔，我的继承人——一个一文不名的猎魔人——你有生育能力吗？我不在乎！”当多尼回答“是的”时，她怒气冲冲地说，瞪着他的眼神更加凶狠了。“你怎么敢——”

“是你准许我说出来的。”多尼指出。卡兰瑟回想起来之后立刻闭上了嘴，不再大喊大叫，尽管她实际上还在愤怒地喘着粗气。

几次深呼吸之后，她向他倾身，目露凶光。“我确实答应了。并且既然如此，我想我必须考虑你的请求。但听好了，猎魔人。只有当你真正为你死去的家人复仇，当尼弗伽德的皇帝被从他的王座上拉下来，当你取回你出生时拥有的地位和财产时，你才能娶我的女儿。”她往后靠了靠，对她设下的条件满意地点点头，脸上的怒气渐渐平息。“在我取消你的资格之前，你还有最多一年的时间。”她刻意补充道。

多尼低下了头。“我想一个星期就够了，”他说。“或者根本不需要。谢谢您，陛下。”

卡兰瑟愤怒地瞪着他，然后突然哼了一声，挥了挥手示意他们退下。“走吧，在我改变主意用鞭子惩罚你的冒失之举前，赶紧滚出去。”

杰洛特一直在竭尽全力克制自己。他一直坚持到他们离开辛特拉的住宿区，离开了卡兰瑟手下的视野。在门从他们身后合上的半秒内，他一把抓住多尼把他拖到了最近的楼梯上，爬上四层高的塔楼露台。杰洛特用力地喘息着，愤怒在他体内沸腾。“原来维瑟米尔一直以来都没看错你，”他凶狠地说。“到头来还是与政治有关。你要娶卡兰瑟女王的女儿？你不仅是在为你的父亲——为你的家人讨回公道。你想加入。你想成为——他们当中的一员。”他冲着城堡挥了挥胳膊，里面到处都是国王、告密者和阴谋家，不需要拔出哪怕一把剑就能扭曲或毁掉成千上万的生命。“你想和其他人一起跳进这个粪坑，想要权利，财富和名望。你想要它们，远远多过你想要——”

杰洛特梗住了，他的喉咙紧绷。可供填入的结尾太多了。多过你想要保护人们，他想说。多过你想要亲手为这个世界做一些真正的好的事情，而不是用尸体填满它。多过你想要——我。他的眼里溢满了泪水。“呵，算了。”他嘶哑地说，重重的把多尼推到围墙上，转过身去，“祝你好运，希望你能得到你的公主。”同时苦涩地朝身后扔下告别。“我走了。沿着路不远处有个村子，在那儿我能找到一份委托。”

“杰洛特。”多尼低声唤他。

“去你妈的。”杰洛特冷漠地回答。因为他不会留下来听多尼的任何解释，他不用听任何理由也没关系——

“杰洛特！”多尼重复了一遍，声音破碎。在杰洛特与他相识的七年里，他从未发出过这样的声音，一次也没有。杰洛特闭上了眼睛。他把手放在门上，知道这是一个该死的错误。他应该推开那扇门，继续往前走，但他转回身来。多尼没有看他。他凝视着南方，脸上一片空白，紧紧地咬着牙关。

“干嘛？”杰洛特恶狠狠地问。

多尼很长时间一言未发。“为了你，我不应该讲出来。”终于，他开口说道，轻到几乎听不见。“我知道这一天终究会到来，在你第一次吻我的时候，在凯尔莫罕，在那么多年之前。我对自己发誓，当它来临，我不会试着留住你。”

“留住我？”杰洛特冷笑一声。“你刚刚宣布你要娶辛特拉的公主殿下，我不认为你需要担心这件事。”

多尼快速地做了一个大幅的否定意味的手势。呸，他想和别人结婚，这又是什么意思？“维瑟米尔并非完全错误，但他不知道应该担心的是什么。我的中立地位从未受到过威胁，杰洛特。只有你的会。”

“怎么，因为你觉得我会同意加入？”杰洛特不可思议。“你以为我会帮你进行这场游戏吗？一直以来你都知道你将会回到他们中去，你刚一得到机会——”

“我的名字是恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯。”多尼说。

杰洛特突然安静了下来。答案一个接着一个缓缓出现，无情的落入拼图正确的位置——我的父亲教过我，如何知道人们将会做什么，如何统治他们，如何在战役中让士兵做好准备并获胜——什么样的孩子能读到马尔萨斯的原著？除了他妈的未来的皇帝，还能有谁。这发生在帝国政变期间，不是吗？卡兰瑟也说过。事实如此。的确如此。

“你是尼弗伽德的王位继承人。”杰洛特大声宣布，尽可能地让语气中充满难以置信，希望它听起来很荒谬。但可怕的是，它没有。

多尼转过头来，那双清澈冰冷的灰色眼睛看向他。“不，杰洛特。”他轻声说。有那么一刻，杰洛特绝望地看着他，怀抱着最后一丁点希望。然后多尼——恩希尔——说道：“我的父亲已经去世了。我是尼弗伽德的皇帝。自从你认识我以来，我就是了。”

“哦。操。"杰洛特平静地说，然后转身离开了。

#

他从马厩里取出装备，备好鞍，骑上马扬长而去。两天后，他看到前方的路上扬起一片巨大的尘土。他不得不离开大路给迎面而来的尼弗伽德兵团让路：重骑兵和步兵手持两面巨大的鹰旗，一辆雄伟的镀金马车在他们的簇拥中行驶。“嘿！”他喊住了队尾的一个步兵，对着马车扬起下巴。“某个重要人物？”他已经学会了足够多的尼弗伽德语。

“尼弗伽德的皇帝陛下。”那人答道，然后继续前进。

“是啊，正如他所料。”杰洛特咬着牙低声喃喃自语。这甚至都算不上惊人。在多尼在他们面前胡扯了那么一大堆之后，瑞达尼亚和亚甸国王已经将皇帝不亲自到场视为一种冒犯。看起来多尼也要按时完成计划了：在一周之内，或者根本用不着。

杰洛特回到大路上继续前进。他熬过了白天，但夜幕降临后独自露营时，他发现自己忍不住回想他看到了多少尼弗伽德弩手，然后他愤怒地踢土熄灭了篝火，回到跟他同样恼怒的马的背上。两天后的早上，他回到了阿德隆堡，正好赶上了庆典：早会即将召开。“你到哪去儿了?”当杰洛特出现在大厅外时，罗契问道。

“路上。”杰洛特沉着脸说，然后走了进去。多尼正在小声和卡兰瑟女王交谈。他看到杰洛特时僵住了，目光却紧紧地粘在他身上。杰洛特悄无声息地走到泰莫利亚的旗帜前，站在弗尔泰斯特椅子一侧。尽管皇帝还没有出现，尼弗伽德的代表团就在他们的正对面。他显然要等到其他所有人都到齐才会出现在位置上。杰洛特盯着那张空椅子。他可以在一瞬间丢出三把刀：一把在喉咙的高度，另一把在心脏的位置，最后一把刚好插入两眼之间。这个鬼地方没有守卫能阻止他。他很好奇多尼打算怎么做，以及多尼打算如何避免在这之后被处死。他转动着肩膀，感受着钢剑沉甸甸地压在背上。

多尼站到了弗尔泰斯特椅子的另一边。瑞达尼亚国王刚到，坐在了弗尔泰斯特的身旁。北方所有的国王都到场了；尼弗伽德的特使起立并鞠躬，所有尼弗伽德人也都站了起来。皇帝来了。

乍一看他异常的眼熟。杰洛特意识到，他看起来有点像多尼：同样的鼻子，同样的发色。但相似之处也仅此而已。皇帝看上去可能比实际年龄更加苍老。他的整张脸都布满了皱纹，耷拉下来，下垂的嘴角和沉重的双下巴把所有其余部分都向下拽；他的眼睛扫视着房间。杰洛特从弗尔泰斯特的头顶瞥了一眼。 多尼低下了头。他戴着一顶皮制兜帽，稍微向前拉了一些。动作并不显眼，但正好让人看不清他的脸。他的眼睛紧盯着桌面，下巴绷得紧紧的。这就是那个杀了他父亲的人。

但是多尼没有扔出一把刀。他什么也没做。第一个小时的大部分时间都被尼弗伽德的首席特使伊斯尼奥斯勋爵占用了，他站起身来，发表了一篇优雅而令人痛苦的无聊演讲，讲述了皇帝是如何从尼弗伽德远道而来，毫无疑问地证明了他对和平的热爱，以及他希望通过大幅增加贸易来改善与北方邻国的关系，造福所有民众，诸如此类，还有前来展现他对他国王兄弟们的尊敬等等。

然后所有其他的国王不得不挨个进行欢迎演讲，这又多花了两个小时。然后伊斯尼奥斯再次起立，开始从头宣读提出的所有条款，包括他之前一路抛出的所有甜头。它是一个相当长并且有吸引力的清单。所有的北方国王都在交换眼神，犹豫不决，甚至弗尔泰斯特也陷入了沉思，眯着眼睛咬着下唇。“对于这些条款，”伊斯尼奥斯在向皇帝做了一个华丽的手势之后宣布。“皇帝陛下将亲自签字盖章，让你们所有人都能确认它们的价值。”

整个房间的人都转过头来看着皇帝。他站了起来，带着公式化的微笑，把一只手放在胸口，准备发表自己的演说。

“它们的价值。”多尼轻声说道，打破了等待的沉默，每一个音节都像刀子一样锋利，带着十足的轻蔑。

所有期待地看着皇帝的人都猛的转过身来瞪着多尼，他们全都大吃一惊，张开了嘴。皇帝也目瞪口呆，全体尼弗伽德人都目瞪口呆。马厩里的中士和他手下的十个士兵站在那里，目不转睛地盯着他。

“我很好奇它们的价值何在，”多尼无视了他们的目光，继续轻声说道：“当一个伪造的印章，被一个背信弃义者的手，按在一份充满谎言的文件上？”

血色肉眼可见地从皇帝的下巴底部一直涨到头顶，他气得满脸通红，脸上甚至出现了好几种颜色。伊斯尼奥斯惊恐万分：“什么——谁——弗尔泰斯特国王！”他快要喘不过气来似的，弗尔泰斯特本人也瞠目结舌地抬起头看着多尼。“这个无礼的家伙是谁？这种大逆不道的举动是什么意思？！”

多尼抬起头，脱下他的斗篷和剑套，猎魔人长长的剑刃撞击地面发出清脆响亮的叮当声，剑柄铿锵落地，打断了语无伦次的特使。“伊斯尼奥斯，你不认识了我吗？”他说，同时直视着皇帝。“那你呢，篡位者？你在我身上看不到我父亲的影子吗？”

伊斯尼奥斯张着嘴，再没说出话来。皇帝脸上的红晕迅速地退了回去了，只剩下一片惨白。没有别的人开口，领主和国王们在完全的一头雾水中面面相觑。只有卡兰瑟猛地深吸了一口气，恍然大悟的表情出现在她的脸上。

多尼苦笑了一下。“也许我不应该感到惊讶。我们上次见面已经是八年前的事了。要我帮你回忆一下吗？”他举起右手毫不犹豫地摘下了手套，露出了手上黄金镶嵌黑宝石的沉重玺戒。“这是真正的帝国印章，你们只有伪造品。就在你和你的叛徒闯进我父亲的房间之前，他让我把它吞了下去。”

皇帝正从震惊中恢复过来。“这是胡说八道，”他厉声说。“弗尔泰斯特国王，我不知道你为什么要搬出这个捏造的冒名顶替者——”

多尼仍然举着那只戴着戒指的手，但他的另一只手在腰部附近做了一个微妙的手势；杰洛特都几乎没能注意到伴随着亚克西法印释放的微弱闪光，皇帝一瞬间梗住了，说不出话来。

“我承认，我一直很好奇你是怎么成功举行加冕典礼的。”多尼继续打破了沉默。他缓慢地把弗尔泰斯特面前的桌子推开，这样他就可以穿过空地走到尼弗伽德人面前。所有人都看着他。“你是不是贿赂了某个侍从，让他在宏日祭坛上放了一根假权杖，这样你当捡起来的时候它就不会烫伤你这个叛徒的手了？”

多尼已经走到了尼弗伽德人所在的那一边。他在皇帝面前停下，把戒指取了下来。“你为这枚戒指杀了我父亲，”他轻轻的说，举起了戒指。“现在就拿去吧，篡位者，看看它适不适合你。”

皇帝盯着他，仍然有点茫然，然后多尼故意伸出了手。皇帝猛地抽搐了一下，试图后退，但为时已晚：多尼紧紧抓住了他的手，用猎魔人的力量握紧它。当他把戒指套到皇帝的手指上时，杰洛特感觉到他无声地扔出了伊格尼。皇帝尖叫起来，他的手燃起了火焰。

整个尼弗伽德使团都猛地往后退了一步——屋子里的人都站了起来，喘息和喊叫声四处回荡，但是这些声音都被皇帝的尖叫淹没了：火焰在蔓延，他那身极其精美的丝质礼袍像划着的火柴一样燃烧起来，随后是他的头发。他面前的桌子也没能幸免，但是多尼仍然抓着他，毫发无损地站在白焰中——就好像那是某种净化罪恶的圣火，只会烧死叛徒。杰洛特是唯一一个能看到昆恩护盾闪烁的金光的人。

伊斯尼奥斯勋爵从皇帝身边仓皇后退以避开火焰，疯狂地拍打着袖子上的火苗。他四处张望试图寻求帮助，但所有其他贵族都因恐惧而畏缩，而尼弗伽德中士和他的手下们没有任何干预的意愿：他们中的大多数人在胸前攥着拳头，另一些几乎跪倒在地。皇家使团中甚至还有几个牧师，其中一个显然是一个虔诚的信徒。他带着宗教的狂热凝视着火焰，紧紧地捏着他的宏日护身符，无声地念诵祷文。

伊格尼意味着战斗会迅速结束，它带来的火焰炽热而迅猛。不到一分钟，皇帝就停止了尖叫。多尼松开了他冒着烟、烧焦了的外壳，尸体倒在地上碎成了大块的煤渣。多尼弯下腰，缓缓地把完好无缺的金色戒指取了出来。当然，即使它没能被完全融化，伊格尼也至少会把戒指烫软。所以他很可能把真戒指藏在手里，然后把一枚假的按在皇帝的手上。干的漂亮，杰洛特心想，带着一种旁观者的冷漠。他环顾四周，看着桌子四周环绕着的震惊的面孔，国王、贵族和久经沙场的士兵们都露出孩童般的惊奇。这让他感到喉咙深处的灼烧和酸涩。

他以为他必须做点什么。他以为最终他必须得冲进一片混乱之中去救出多尼——或者袖手旁观，眼睁睁地看着他死去，就像在跳进流沙或者被一把烧得通红的刀子捅进肠子之间二选一。但事实正相反，他觉得自己与这一切有着千里之遥，就像在观看一出戏，演员们在舞台上按照多尼的剧本行动。但多尼没有给他安排戏份，剧本里没有猎魔人。

杰洛特低头看了看地板，看向多尼扔下的那把剑，他意识到那甚至包括多尼自己。他并没有像个猎魔人一样用法印、双剑和非人的力量复仇，至少在这个房间里的其他人眼中不是。那不是多尼想要讲述的故事。他的敌人不会害怕猎魔人，普通士兵也不会追随猎魔人；猎魔人经过时，人们会朝他们吐唾沫。

他希望每个走出这个房间的人都带着这样一个故事传遍他的国家每个角落，这样一个传奇：合法的皇帝携同神的旨意归来，脱下了猎魔人的伪装，召唤出天罚降临在叛徒身上。这是一个足以让整个国家为之倾倒的好故事，多尼也需要这个故事。他没有军队，也没有资金；他在十三岁时逃离了他的国家，原本属于他的贵族和商人都和他刚刚杀死的那个人沆瀣一气。这个故事是他唯一拥有的东西。

为了让他们继续讲述这个故事，他必须让它成为现实。维瑟米尔其实真的不需要担心。多尼再也不会再拿起那些剑，也再也不会再使用他的魔法了。如果人们看到他使用猎魔人的力量，这个时刻就不再是一个神秘的启示，而变成了一个受过法术和剑术训练的杀手和一个手无寸铁穿着长袍的贵族之间的肮脏战斗。他甚至可能再也不会跟人打拳，哪怕只是练习。从现在开始，他将站在普通士兵中间，依靠他们面对敌人的刀刃。

多尼把戒指戴回手上，转身面对伊斯尼奥斯和少数几个尼弗伽德贵族，他们紧紧地缩成一团，一动都不敢动。他打量着他们，面无表情，姿态傲慢。“尼弗伽德的一些家族热切地追随篡位者。”多尼一边说，一边轻拍着脚下烧焦的残骸。“但，有一些是不情愿的——为了避免内战。而另外一些是因为他们轻信了他所说的关于我父亲的谎言。只有极少数人坚持他们的誓言，不惜一切代价拒绝臣服于篡位者。对于那极少数人，只要我能找到，他们就会有回报。但是对于其他人——所有人，我将提供一个，也是唯一的特赦机会。现在属于你们的机会到了。重申你们效忠的誓言并从今往后遵守它们。无论你们曾经属于哪一终，现在都将得到宽恕。若是拒绝这个提议ーー篡位者的死亡也在等待着你。”他举起右手，握紧拳头。“为此誓言，我，恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯，在宏日的见证下盖上我的印章。”他轻声说。

在任何一个贵族来得及回答之前，多尼从他们面前转过身去，径直朝向士兵。“来自西里翁家族的士官长阿特罗尼斯。”多尼说，马厩里的那名中士从目光呆滞的状态中跳了出来，立刻挺直身体接受检阅。“你的家族最初在拉文纳战役中被赐名，从那以后，它就代表着那些带给帝国极大荣耀的战士。其中有一位曾在我父亲的卫队服役，尽管叛徒们提出接受他的投降，他仍坚守在皇帝卧室的大门外战斗到最后一刻。为了纪念他，我第一个给你机会。你愿意发誓效忠于我吗？”

在片刻空白的凝视之后，中士猛地动了起来。他向前走了两步，跪在了多尼的脚边。“陛下，”他哽咽着说：“我发誓将把忠诚献给真正的皇帝，如有违背，愿宏日毁灭我的家族。”他吻了吻多尼——恩希尔手上的戒指。那个满脸敬畏的牧师，脸上还流着泪，突然大喊一声：“赞美宏日！是它永恒的光明带来了正义！”

其他士兵纷纷涌上前来，迫不及待地轮流宣誓。伊斯尼奥斯勋爵慢慢地向门口退去，脸色苍白，汗流浃背，目光没从多尼身上离开过。有几个贵族走上前去，另几个也在摇摆不定，彼此不安地交换着眼神，在喧闹的士兵和多尼身上来回扫视。多尼站的笔直而威严，轮流向他们递出右手。昆恩最后一丝微弱的金色闪光正缓缓从他四周消散，一个半明半暗的光圈溶解在了空气里，消失得无影无踪。

#

“我承认，不去验证你新招募的士兵的忠诚度是否足以对抗他们不久前的同僚十分明智，但你也在自寻麻烦，让那些人能够在你回尼弗伽德的路上阻拦你。”卡兰瑟女王一边说，一边用下巴示意围栏外。伊斯尼奥斯和其他几个贵族在谈判期间悄悄走出了会议室。他们从城堡外围集结了大约一半的前皇帝私人卫队，现在正骑马南下，好像有地狱大军倾巢而出追在他们身后似的。

其余的士兵都在忙着喝酒以庆祝他们的皇帝归来：卓尔坦和丹德里恩半小时前驾着一辆载有十二大桶矮人烈酒的马车来到了这个城堡。“啥？我以为你肯定知道我们要来，伙计。”卓尔坦出现时对杰洛特说。“多尼向我暗示过这儿会有一份给好铁匠的工作，而当他过来时候，会有一打厚厚的订单讨要一批像样的马哈坎原酿。听起来是个相当不错的商机。”

而它们已经到处都是了。酒的到来很可能单枪匹马地把前皇帝的另一半卫队打得落花流水并让他们死心塌地地留在了恩希尔的手下。满足这一大群士兵只需要花费一车烈酒的钱。更不用说丹德里恩终于得知了恩希尔的故事的剩余部分，几乎高兴得发狂。他字面意义上盘问了当时在房间里的每一个士兵，准备就这个主题写一首歌谣。杰洛特为了躲避他已经逃进了城堡，但他并不指望他的策略能长期生效。

恩希尔把一只手放在围墙上，看着沿路南下的贵族们扬起的尘土，看起来并不怎么担心。“他们不会在我之前抵达尼弗伽德。”

“哦？”卡兰瑟尖锐地问。

“他们根本到不了尼弗伽德。有几十个松鼠党的精灵弓箭手在路边的森林里等着他们。”

“哼。”卡兰瑟抱起双臂，脸色阴沉。“考虑周全，是吗？那么接下来呢？你要带着你的三百个士兵凯旋回到自己的城市，伴随着一千支号角齐声吹奏欢迎真正的皇帝的归来？你觉得会那么容易吗?”

“我要先拜访一下那赛尔、麦提那和陶森特的公爵。”恩希尔摊开手。“我想，一旦他们读完篡位者准备提供给北方的全部条款，他们会非常热切地为我提供足够的军队，让我以符合皇室尊严的规模回归。”

她又哼了一声，但还是勉强表示了尊重。“行吧，但你还没有在宏日的祭坛上加冕呢，孩子，在那前别指望能牵到帕薇塔的手。”

“用不了一年。”恩希尔平静地说。“明年夏末，在树叶再次开始变色之前，等着我吧。” 

在她离开后，他终于转身面对杰洛特。在楼下的院子里，人们正在开怀畅饮，有的人拿出了乐器。北方士兵也参加了庆祝活动：他们中没有人会拒绝免费的酒水和任何加入派对的借口，蓝衣铁卫正大声告诉每一个愿意听的人——的确有很多人——他们一直知道恩希尔是伪装过的皇帝。“你能看出来他不是真正的猎魔人，他没有猎魔人的眼睛。”杰洛特已经听到不止一次了。

杰洛特靠在围栏上。“看起来你在哪儿都做足了工作。你是怎么说服松鼠党加入的?”

恩希尔耸了耸肩，双手紧握在背后。“我向他们承诺保护北方上古种族的利益，即使要付出战争的代价。”

“与弗尔泰斯特的战争。”杰洛特说。

“如果需要的话。”恩希尔说。

杰洛特偏过头，用一只手捂住脸。“你就是不能让事情简单哪怕那么一丁点，是不是？你这个混蛋。”他的嗓音紧绷。

恩希尔做了一个向他略微靠近的尝试，但失败了。他的手突然变成了不听话的马，他不得不勒住它们。他低哑地说：“如果我回答是，那就是在说谎。”

“是吗？再多一个又有什么关系?”

“我从来没有对你说过谎。”恩希尔说。

“不。”杰洛特说。“你从来没有对我撒过谎，但也从来没有向我寻求过帮助，从来没有依靠过我，从来没有需要过我。再过几年，你的士兵们就会从辛特拉出发，因为征服可以提高皇帝的声望，而且你需要一些办法让那些商会高兴，既然他们得不到这笔交易——”

“你学得真快。”恩希尔轻柔地说。他的眼睛停留在杰洛特的脸上。

“滚开。”杰洛特说。

恩希尔小心翼翼地朝他走去。“杰洛特。”

杰洛特抱起双臂：“我们结束了。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话。“你确保了你不欠我任何东西，反正你也没有我想要的东西——”

“我爱你。”恩希尔语气十分平淡，就像他在说今天太阳出来了，你衬衣上有虫子，或者你左边有一只食尸鬼。“我有无数个理由不应该这样做，而且是的，我没有做任何事情把你绑在我身边，因为我确实不能给你任何你想要的东西。连我的手也不是我自己的。我的一切都属于帝国。”

“是啊。一切都被你计划好了，从头到尾。”杰洛特说。

恩希尔沉默了一会儿，然后他非常，非常小声地开口了，只有猎魔人的听力才能捕捉到他的声音：“我源于精灵的那部分血脉中流淌着一丝预知能力。我父亲也有。八年前，在我十三岁生日那天的早晨，他在黎明时分叫醒我，秘密地将我带到宏日祭坛前。在那儿，他让大祭司为我主持了继承皇位的宣誓，它本应在当晚举行的盛大而隆重的仪式中结束。三个小时后，他在篡位者的刀刃下遭受折磨，眼睁睁地看着我被诅咒成野兽般的形态，然后在极度扭曲地痛苦中死去。直到最后，他都拒绝否认我皇位的所有权。”

恩希尔暂停了片刻，然后他沙哑地说：“杰洛特，比起背叛他的牺牲，我可以轻易地挖出自己的心脏。我也真的会这样做，如果你——”

他又停了下来，扭头朝向围栏外，喉咙艰难地吞咽了一下。杰洛特也把目光移开了，眼睛一阵刺痛。这使得恩希尔对卡兰瑟冷静的描述显得十分可笑：我的家人被谋杀了，我被诅咒成了一头野兽。而真相则是：在地牢深处度过他的十三岁生日，被塞进一个可怖的身体，看着别人把他的父亲切成碎片。而他的父亲把整个帝国都压在他稚嫩的肩膀上， 用自己的鲜血封印了誓言。

从那以后他经历的一切，组成他的一切——残酷的变异和试炼，无休止的训练和铁一般的纪律。那些笼罩在薄凉的北境阳光下的漫长午后，在凯尔莫罕的后院里，他的剑和杰洛特的在空中划出镜面对称的轨迹。那些乏味繁重的猎魔合约里除了水鬼就是食尸鬼，但当它们来得不够快的时候就只能啃不新鲜的面包。在维吉玛的那间小小的，安静的房间里，拉上窗帘将整个世界阻挡在外，在偷来的片刻时光中交换爱意。所有这一切都是为了让他活下来，让他来到这里，来到这一刻。而现在，他至今为止几乎全部由痛苦组建而成的人生不得不被放下了。

恩希尔面向南方注视着与尼弗伽德接壤的山脉。他明天就会翻越它们。篡位者已死，万事俱备。第二天早上，他的士兵们会因为宿醉安静且温顺地前进，即使皇帝归来所产生的第一阵兴奋已经消退。距离那赛尔的首都只有两天的路程，他得先找到公爵，再想办法给士兵发饷。他的敌人甚至看不见他的到来。

他沿着猎魔之路一直走到这里。现在他要离开它，回到了他父亲铺就的皇帝之路上去了。他没有带走任何东西，没有魔法，没有钢剑，也没有银剑。他已经把狼头徽章取了下来。他要走了。唯一的问题是杰洛特是否愿意跟他一起。

“该死。”杰洛特无可奈何地说。维瑟米尔会对他大发雷霆。但当他走到围栏边时，恩希尔——多尼转过身来，抓住他的肩膀吻住了他，吻了又吻。他的双手紧紧地抓着他，就好像再也不会松开了。

END


End file.
